


Tri-Wizard  Survival

by Razial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: Alone, bar two new allies, and he is in deep trouble. Harry must survive the Tri-Wizard tournament and whoever has put his name in the cup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU book 4 with many differences, especially where the tournament is concerned. I always found it funny that it only had 3 tasks and they were not harder and more dangerous. The idea to lengthen the tournament is inspired by JBern's The Lie I Lived and I fully admit that, characters may be a little different than in canon, but not to much bar certain cases.

Tri-Wizard Survival

Author: Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters from the books or any other connected media, they belong to J.K.Rowling and whoever else owns the rights.

Paring: Harry/Daphne/Tracy

NC-17

Notes: This is an AU book 4 with many differences, especially where the tournament is concerned. I always found it funny that it only had 3 tasks and they were not harder and more dangerous. The idea to lengthen the tournament is inspired by JBern's The Lie I Lived and I fully admit that, characters may be a little different than in canon, but not to much bar certain cases.

Summary: Alone, bar two new allies, and he is in deep trouble. Harry must survive the Tri-Wizard tournament and whoever has put his name in the cup.

Chapter 1

(Hogwarts, Great Lake)

Harry Potter leaned against the tree in his now favourite spot near the great lake and he watched as the giant squid played around with some mere people. The scene was calming and if it was something he needed right now, it was something to help calm him. He had thought this year was going to be so much better than his previous three years. For once he had believed he would not end up the centre of attention. That he could fade into the background and watch someone else risk his life by choice. Back then the Tri-Wizard tournament had sounded like such a great idea, but he should have known better, his life never was never easy.

The naming of the Champions ceremony, everything from that point on had gone badly for him. His name had somehow come out of the Goblet of Fire, the magical instrument that chose the Champions. He had been shocked by this event, that shock had then turned to anger as people started calling him a cheater as he numbly walked up to Dumbledore who looked at him as if he had kicked him in the head. The night had gone from bad to worse as Snape vented his hatred for him yet again, doing all he could to turn everyone against him. It seemed to have worked quite well. The looks he had gotten from Krum, Fleur and Cedric, the three original Champions had not been pleasant. The ones from the teachers of all three schools had been worse, he had tried to tell them he had not put his name in the Goblet, but they had not listened. The final nail in the coffin that night had been Barty Crouch Senior saying that he had to compete, that there was no way out.

Once he headed back to the dormitory he'd had to deal with the angry shouts of cheat and glory hound from his dorm mates, which would not have been too bad to deal with. He'd dealt with it during second year when everyone turned on him believing him to Slytherins heir, but it had been bearable because he still had Hermione and Ron supporting him. His two best friends had stood by him, sadly he could not say the same this time which made him feel all the worse. Ron's actions he could understand as he'd always been jealous of his fame and wealth, they had discussed being in the tournament and winning. Ron thought it would be a glorious adventure, while Harry had tried to tell him it would be dangerous and could end up with him dead. Ron had dismissed it as worth it for wealth and glory, so him turning his back on him was understandable as in his mind once again Harry Potter got everything he wanted. Hermione turning on him or at least been very unsure where to stand on the issue had hurt badly, she was conflicted on what to believe. He did not know how she could think he would want to put his life at risk after all they had been through. A part of it he thought was because she didn't want to anger Ron by supporting him. He had long suspected Hermione and Ron fancied each other, but he had never suspected her to do something like this because of it.

He picked up a stone and threw it into the lake and watched as the giant squid actually batted it back with one of its tentacles, this caused him to smile. The giant squid was clearly in a playful mood, he wondered if the magical creature was sentient. A sudden noise from behind him made him jump to his feet and turn around. With his wand out he found himself standing in front of someone he did not immediately recognise. Daphne Greengrass had changed quite a bit since the last time he had seen her, which was back during second year. She had been one of the few who had not attacked him verbally, but had stayed in the background and stood apart in the house rivalries. Her lovely straight black hair was longer than the last time he had seen her, she had grown up quite a bit and it was obvious to him that she had entered puberty. He managed to keep his eyes from wandering and he wondered why she had sought him out. He lowered his wand but kept it in his hand, these days it paid to be on guard he thought.

Daphne watched him for a few moments and was relieved when he lowered his wand, she could understand him being jumpy after the last couple of days. She had watched events from a distance as every year Harry Potter had gotten into life threatening events, it never seemed to fail. Only this time she feared he might actually lose his life and she couldn't stand that. After all one of her biggest secrets was that she fancied Harry Potter. It was not hard to see what so many other females at Hogwarts saw in him. He was brave and good looking and had a noble streak in him. She had seen him stand up to Draco Malfoy and his band of sycophants multiple times, he had beaten back the Dark Lord's attempts to regain his body if the stories were true and she believed that they were. She had never had the guts to talk to him except once before during second year. It had been a brief talk, but it had left her with the impression Harry was strong willed.

As Harry continued to look at her she was trying to think how to start their talk before deciding to stick to a simple greeting. She was nervous, as she knew that once she told him what she wanted to tell him that she would end up as outcast just as he was. Not that she minded too much as part from Tracy Davis she had few friends here. She and Tracy had explored their sexuality with each other during sleepovers, they were that close. Tracy shared her fancy of Harry, the only other Slytherin who actually liked him. Their families had a lot in common including staying neutral during the war. Somehow she doubted that if the Dark Lord came back that anyone would be able to be neutral. They would have to pick a side and she refused to imagine the kind of horrors the Dark Lord would put his own people through. Sharing Harry was something she and Tracy had discussed many times, neither had a problem with the idea due to their close bond with each other.

She had heard many tales by listening to Draco and the other Slytherin's discuss things they had heard from their parents. A lot of who had been followers of the Dark Lord. Tracy also shared her dislike of many of their dorm mates, especially Pansy Parkinson. Dismissing her wandering thoughts she refocused on Harry who was still watching and waiting for her to speak.

"Hello Harry," she finally spoke and hoped this would go as well as she had imagined. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Harry grunted in reply before turning and throwing another stone into the lake which the giant squid again shot back at him. "I'm fine Daphne, I'm used to being alone," he finally answered her, somewhat bitterly.

"No one is used to being alone all the time," Daphne argued, a little of balance by the bitterness she detected in Harry's voice. "You have Granger and Weasley," she pointed out.

"Not this time," Harry shot back, kicking the ground in a combination of frustration and anger at his friend's actions "They turned on me too. One out of jealousy and the other probably because she fancies Ron and doesn't want to annoy him," he explained at her surprised look. "No, I'm alone now," he stated.

Daphne didn't know what to say in response. She had never expected Granger to turn on him, even if she had not exactly turned. But by not supporting him, just to keep that idiot Weasley happy, she had damaged the friendship she had shared with Harry. She shook her head at the other girl's foolish choice. No boy was worth throwing away the kind of strong bond she had seen between the two.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Daphne finally said. "They'll regret it when the truth comes out," she told him confidently.

At that Harry turned back to face her again and noted she was serious, that surprised him and he began to wonder why she was talking to him. "You actually believe that I did not put my name in the goblet?" he inquired.

Daphne couldn't help but smile before she answered. "I know you Harry. I might not have talked to you much in our time here, but I've seen how much you shy away from being in the spotlight," she explained. "Weasley craves attention and tries to push you forward so he can bask in your shadow. Granger likes to gain attention as well, although it usually works against her thanks to Draco and his hanger-on's," she went on with another shake of her head. "You wouldn't have put your name in the goblet. I would think you would have enjoyed being in the background for once," she stated, to which Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Do you know who did put your name in it?" she asked.

"Not a clue, but I have a few suspicions," Harry answered as he went and leaned against the tree with his arms folded over his chest. "I have plenty of enemies who want me dead for one reason or another," he reminded her with a grim smirk. "This just looks like one more attempt at making sure the so called boy who lived finally expires," he concluded with a tired shake of his head. ‘Why can't my life be peaceful for once?' he thought darkly.

"What about the headmaster? Can't he get you out of this?" Daphne asked. "Everyone knows you two talk to each other a lot, far more than any other student probably before or after you," she pointed out.

"According to the rules of the tournament Daphne, I can't pull out," Harry answered, frowning as he again recalled that event. "I have to compete," he stated.

"You'll need help," Daphne told him, moving a little closer to him.

"Are you offering to help me, Daphne?" Harry shot back, glancing at her "Because I assure you, if you are then you better be ready to become one of the most hated people in the school," he warned her seriously. "They will not like it," he stated.

"You think I don't know that Harry?" Daphne shot back, knowing he was right. "They'll just have to learn to like it and I'm not the only one who will help you," she told him, wanting to put a reassuring hand on his arm but was too nervous to attempt it.

"Who else would want to help me?" Harry asked, wondering if she was trying to play him, but she looked very serious.

"You'll see Harry," Daphne said with a smirk before she turned and began to walk away. "I'll see you later Harry. I have some work to do," she continued. "I suggest you start training," she added one last parting shot before she vanished.

Harry watched her go and was still trying to work out whether to trust what she had told him or not. He looked back out onto the lake and noted the giant squid had vanished. Putting his hands into his pockets he let out a sign and began to head back inside himself. He did his best to ignore the looks and calls sent his way as he passed.

+T+

(Headmaster's office)

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his forehead as he fought of a growing headache as Severus Snape continued to rant and rave. He sometimes wished he did not need Snape as much as he did. The man was a master potion brewer, an accomplished dueller and he could be very clever, yet that all seemed to go out the window where Harry Potter was concerned. Every year his hatred of the boy grew worse, it was far more extreme than he had expected to see. He glanced at the man who continued to stalk up and down yelling. Why couldn't he see that Harry wasn't his father James he had no clue.

"Enough Severus," Dumbledore finally exploded, causing the other man to instantly shut up. "How many times must I tell you that Harry is nothing like what you portray him as," he continued with a glare over his glasses. "I believe him when he stated he didn't put his name in the goblet. There is no way he could have got past my age line," he reminded the man who slumped into a chair.

"I still say the stupid brat could have gotten someone to put his name in for him," Snape argued. "You can ignore it as much as you want headmaster, but Potter is just like his father," he ranted with a snarl which was brought about just by thinking over his hated foe. "He is a glory hound who will get someone killed if we don't curtail his rule breaking," he added.

Dumbledore let out a sigh at the man's obviously blindness on this subject. He folded his hands and stared at Snape who glared back at him. He knew they would never agree on this subject, but he wished Severus would be more objective where Harry was concerned.

"Now onto other matters," he stated clearly ensuring that Severus knew he would not discuss Harry with him anymore. "I want you to keep an eye on Karkaroff as well as make some inquiries with Lucius and the other pardoned Death Eaters. See if any of them will let anything slip," he ordered. "I'm certain they have connections to Harry's name coming out of the cup," he stated.

"As you wish headmaster," Snape replied with a slight sneer, which he quickly changed as it would not do for the headmaster to know of his growing anger towards him.

"I suspect the tournament is not going to go as everyone planned," Dumbledore stated as he stood and moved to the window and looked out over the grounds. "I fear we are fast approaching a crossroad," he admitted.

Severus wanted to roll his eyes, but he kept himself immobile and just stared at the headmaster's back. One thing he had always hated was the old fool's constant speeches about the coming darkness. He was tired of listening to it. He wanted to be rid of the old fool, of Potter and every other annoying child he had to deal with here. But he had his orders, orders from the Dark Lord that had kept him at the school all these years. He had always known the Dark Lord would return. Someone so powerful couldn't possibly be killed, especially not by a baby. No, he would be back and when this was all over he would finally gain his reward. This brought a short smile to his face, which quickly vanished as Dumbledore turned back to him.

"Keep a close eye on Harry where you can. I fear this year will be very difficult for him," he requested before dismissing him.

Snape sneered at the thought of helping Potter in anyway. He would rather see the annoying whelp get himself splattered during the tournament. Still to maintain his cover he might have to help the boy, the thought itself made his anger boil.

+T+

(Slytherin Dorms)

Daphne found Tracy sitting on her bed reading one of her fantasy novels. Tracy loved them and had a large collection of books. She usually brought a few with her each year. She herself had borrowed one or two and found them to be fascinating. Tracy kept reading fully engrossed in her book until Daphne flung one of her pillows at her, which struck her friend on the head and made her drop the book.

"What did you do that for?" Tracy demanded to know. "You know I hate being interrupted when I'm reading," she added as he picked up the book again and marked her page.

"I know, but I also know that sometimes it takes forever to gain your attention when you're reading," Daphne pointed out with a teasing grin. "And I have something to tell you," she explained.

"What is it?" Tracy inquired with a raised eyebrow at her friend.

Daphne looked around before she pulled her wand and dropped some anti-listening charms around the bed they were on. It wouldn't do if Draco or any of his minions found out what they were discussing. Noting her friend's questioning look at her actions, she turned and began to relay the discussion she had just with Harry. Tracy was surprised that Daphne had actually gone through with her plan to actually talk to the boy they both fancied, she was angered to hear his only two real friends had basically deserted him. That was not good news and meant Harry was in even more danger now. The only reason why the world had known fourteen years of peace had been because of Harry.

Her parents had told her often that had the Dark Lord hadn't been killed when he had attacked Harry and they doubted they could have stayed neutral much longer if he hadn't vanished. They would have to pick a side and once that happened they would probably been killed. They had told her they never contemplated joining the Dark Lord's forces as they knew he would kill them on a whim if it suited him. It had happened to a friend of her father's who had joined the Death Eaters. He had been killed for no reason other than the Dark Lord had been angered by the third escape from death at his hand by Lily and James Potter.

"So you offered our help in training him?" Tracy finally asked.

"I did," Daphne responded. "This is the only way we are going to get close to him Tracy," she pointed out to her. "And with Granger and Weasley not at his side constantly he should listen to whatever we have to say. It's the perfect chance to catch him and make him ours," she added.

Tracy couldn't fault her friend's logic. One of the things that had kept them from trying to get close to Harry the previous years had been the annoying presence of his friends. They seemed to always be by his side, like they were guarding him and they ensured no one out side the three of them got close to Harry.

"This is going to cause us a lot of trouble in our house, but you have a point," Tracy mused. "But the rewards would be great, ok I'm in," she agreed with a nod of her head. Daphne grinned and relaxed against her. They began to discuss how to help Harry through the tournament.

+T+

(Gryffindor Dorms)

Harry sat on his bed with his eyes closed still thinking over his talk with Daphne. If she could help him he decided he would accept whatever help she offered. He would need it if he was to have any hope of surviving this damn tournament, turning on his side he took the Marauder's Map out of his nearby trunk and quickly located Daphne's dot. It was next to Tracy Davis in their dorms and he wondered if Tracy was the other person Daphne had suggested would help him. Shrugging his shoulders knowing the mystery would be solved soon he looked for Ron and Hermione. He noted Ron was on the Quidditch pitch whilst Hermione was in the library. He wondered why they were not together, but of course the answer came quickly. They had probably gotten into another fight. He shook his head and put the map away before curling up on the bed hoping for a nice rest  
2\. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Hogwarts, Great Lake)

Harry once again sat in his favorite spot and looked out across the lake, it was a new day and he was already planning to begin his training for what he was certain would be the hard and most dangerous tasks of the tournament, just as Daphne had suggested. It would not be easy he was sure, but he was determined to make a good showing of himself. He would give the people their supposed legend. He would show the ungrateful back-stabbers what he was truly made of. He felt like he was in second year all over again, he could not believe they were all turning on him again. Only this time it was much worse, Ron had stabbed him in the back as well, worse Hermione seemed unsure where to stand on this. That more than anything depressed him. How could she even think he would enter his name into this damnable tournament?

Suddenly hearing a trig snap behind him he jumped to his feet and spun reaching for his wand as he did so. He came to a dead stop as he realised that is was Hermione who was standing behind him. For a minute there he had thought events from yesterday were happening again, he had been certain he would find Daphne there. Seeing Hermione nervously standing there caught him off guard. She seemed very nervous which made him wonder why she had come to see him after what had happened in the last day or so.

"Hey Harry," Hermione finally spoke, while doing her best to keep her nervousness from showing too much.

She had fouled up badly in hesitating to support her friend, out of some delusions that the headmaster's silence in this regard condemned Harry. That it in some way meant he had put his name in the goblet. She had also allowed some kind of weird idea of having feelings for Ron stay her hand. Thankfully a good night's sleep had shown her the error of her choices, of the rank stupidity of even thinking of having feelings for Ron. Maybe she had a moment of madness? It was the only thing she could think of as to her reason of believing such an outrageous thing.

There was no way in hell she would ever feel anything bar friendship for Ron, and even that was being stretched with the way he was acting. All he ever did was to insult her and cause massive arguments. He was lazy and was basically a pig. There wasn't one redeeming feature about him. He complained constantly about how Harry had everything like money and fame and how he was so poor. What he didn't see was the cost Harry paid for those things, and how much he hated it. He didn't see that Harry would give away every last galleon he had and that he would rather not be famous if it meant he would have his parents back alive and well. He didn't understand just how lonely Harry was, how much he hurt on the inside from the way his life had gone so far.

And now she had added to that pain with her momentary act of stupidity. How could she have made such a blunder was beyond her, but she was determined to fix her mistake and if she was lucky and Harry forgave her she swore she would never turn her back on him again.

"What do you want Hermione?" Harry asked, deciding to get to the point and not wanting to draw whatever this was out.

"I wanted to say sorry Harry for messing up," Hermione responded after wincing at the coldish tone in her friend's voice. "I let Dumbledore's silence make me think it meant you had put your name into the goblet and that he was disappointed in you," she admitted, doing her best to stay in control. "I also let a brief insanity take hold. The very idea I could fancy Ron is insane and yet for reasons I can't explain I allowed the idea I did like him like that stay my hand in supporting you," she explained as she began to shift her feet as her nervousness increased. "I should have known you wouldn't put your name in the goblet, you would not want the fame involved or the money that is up for a prize," she continued with an angry look although her anger was centered on herself. "I've hurt our friendship and for that I'm sorry Harry. I ask you to forgive me," she finished in a pleading tone as she allowed her eyes to rise and meet his.

Harry stared at his friend long and hard which made her shift all the more, his eyes seem to bore into hers. Finally he seemed to come to some sort of choice. His body relaxed somewhat and he almost smiled.

"I will forgive you Hermione, this is the first and only time you've let me down," Harry told her. "I guess I can see how Dumbledore not saying anything could be taken and I can't tell you how relieved I'm to hear you basically admit you didn't turn on me for Ron," he added. "But I have to tell you I will never forgive Ron for his actions. He has hurt and betrayed me by believing I just want more fame," he admitted as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "He's shown that he really doesn't know me and nor does he care to. You at least are only guilty of a brief error of belief, but he has just let blind jealousy blind him once more," he stated, his tone now angry before shaking his head and then he began to pace.

"I'm sorry I added to your problems Harry and I swear I will never do it again," Hermione vowed, causing Harry to stop pacing and face her again before he did something that he had never done before. He actually hugged her, usually she had to be the one to hug him, but for once he had made the first move.

"I'm glad you are back on my side Hermione," Harry whispered before he pulled back. "I get the feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get if I'm to survive this year," he told her as he turned back to look out at the lake.

"I'll help anyway I can Harry you know that," Hermione insisted, feeling such relief that Harry had actually forgiven her and she felt like collapsing to the ground.

"I know," Harry agreed as he noted the giant squid surface and begin to play with a log that had floated close by. "I'll see you later, watch your back around Weasley as something tells me his temper is going to be nasty in the coming months," he warned her with a quick glance back at her over his shoulder.

"I will Harry," Hermione responded feeling reassured by his worry which shone in his eyes. "I'll see you later," she finally said before turning around and departing.

Hermione had just vanished over the hill as she made her way towards the castle when Harry began to feel that he was being watched. He placed his hand near his wand when a voice he knew spoke although he could not see her.

"I had a feeling she would come around quickly," Daphne's gentle voice said "She isn't that stupid. I'm relieved she didn't throw you away for the damn red headed pig," she stated as she finally faded into view.

At first Harry thought she had her own invisibility cloak, however he noted she was not holding anything in her hand to indicate such a thing. He raised an eyebrow in question which made Daphne chuckle, glad she had gotten his attention so easily.

"It's called a Disillusionment Charm," she answered his unasked question. "It makes the person you cast it on or yourself invisible or at least close enough to it so you can move around undetected," she explained. "However it is not perfect and it can be seen through. If you look very carefully and when someone under the charm moves around especially in a well lit room you can see it," she warned. "Still it serves me at times," she stated with a smile as she pushed her blond hair back.

"Useful spell," Harry mused. "However I have my own way of moving around invisible to everyone that is very hard to spot," he told her and when she raised an eyebrow in response he knew she wanted to know how. "I can't tell you, at least not yet," he said apologetically. "I need to get to know you a bit better first. I'm sure you'll understand", he told her with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Good answer," Daphne said surprising him. "I was worried you were going to spill all your secrets so quickly. What you need to do is learn to ensure you can really trust the person first," she told him. "Sometimes having a Slytherin outlook can be useful. Idiots like Malfoy and Nott have helped to continue to blacken Slytherin's reputation as he was not as evil as the stories make him," she explained when he frowned at what she had said. "I think something happened to him to turn him into what he became, maybe an accident with a new spell he was creating or a potion gone wrong," she mused. "I mean if he was evil from the start then why would the other founders have anything to do with him?" she asked him.

Harry's frown got deeper at the question as he realised he had never really thought about it in that way before. He, like everyone else just, accepted the story that Slytherin was evil from the beginning and easily turned on his friends. But was it possible he had not been evil, that something had gone wrong to make him into the monster he became that so inspired his descendants? It was an intriguing question. The other founders wouldn't have allied with a monster in their plans to build a school. There had to be some good qualities to the man, was there another side to the story? He wondered.

"Sorry I get annoyed when people just take for granted that the old stories are true. How would they know? They were not even there," Daphne apologised with a shake of her head. "There is no record from that time period, all the stories about the founders came later so we will never know what really happened, but I like to think Slytherin was once a great wizard who like the other founders had a vision," she stated. "And sadly for him something either went wrong or he had an accident that destroyed him," she finished.

"You make a lot of great points Daphne," Harry conceded with a smile. "I should know more than anyone not to take things for granted, that is what these damn sheep do in here," he continued, his tone darkening. "I'll try and keep an open mind," he promised.

"That's a good start," Daphne replied, pleased by his stance. "Now I think we should start discussing what kind of spells you will need to learn for this damn tournament," she told him as she moved to sit, causing Harry to join her on the dry ground.

+T+

(Hogwarts, DADA Classroom)

Barty Crouch Jr. sat at his desk while looking at a mirror which instead of his own reflection showed the face of Alastor Moody, the man whose identity he had stolen. It was so ironic that the great Auror who had bested and imprisoned so many of his fellow Death Eaters, himself included, plus assorted other criminals who would aide them in bringing Lord Voldemort back to life was now his prisoner. He couldn't help but chuckle, the real Moody was locked in his own security trunk so he could get new hairs for his Polyjuice potion. Leaning back he could hardly contain the urge to kill Snape and Karkaroff for their betrayal of the Dark Lord, but he had orders not to touch either of them yet. He was certain the Dark Lord would make both pay dearly for turning their backs on him. Karkaroff even more so than Snape as it was thanks to him that hidden spies had been captured. Who may have gone undetected for years or permanently, they could have been useful now that the Dark Lord was on the move again.

Letting out a sigh he turned away from the mirror hating the old man's face. He still remembered the day he was captured alongside the Lestrange family after they had just finished torturing the Longbottoms into permanent insanity. He had only been a Death Eater for a year before his capture, but he had proven his loyalty in that time. He had shown that he was willing to do anything for his Lord and Master, even more than some of the more experienced and long term members. He had been shocked and horrified by the news of their Lord's defeat at the hands of Harry Potter, and yet he had not been able to help but wonder if maybe the child had powers that rivaled their Lords. Was it possible there was more to the child than he had seen already? How else could he explain their Lord's downfall all those years ago? No, it must have been something the boy's mother or father must have done, he told himself. How could a child possible have powers that rivaled the greatest Dark Lord to ever come into being? It was absurd to even think it could be possible and in the end it was a moot point because if the Dark Lord's plan went as planned, then Potter would soon be dead and Lord Voldemort would rise once more to finally conquer wizarding Britain. From there he would finally lead them into the war against the Muggles, he could hardly wait for it to begin.

+T+

(Hogwarts, Potions Office)

In another part of the castle Severus Snape sat in his office, trying to work out how Potter's name had really ended up coming out of the Goblet of Fire. He did actually believe that the arrogant child would not be so stupid as to put his name in it, but angering the boy was one of his few pleasures while inside this castle. He loathed having to teach ignorant students year after year, but it was the only way to keep himself out of Azkaban. Part of his deal with Dumbledore had been his agreement to take the potions teacher position and there was no way he could walk away without voiding their agreement.

These last few years however had been even worse for him, due to the presence of Harry Potter in the castle. He was a constant reminder of a time he would rather forget. Of a choice made by the woman he had come to love to reject him and instead hook up with his worst enemy, it still gauled him after these years that Lily had chosen James over him. That she had always rejected any attempts by him to get close to her, she had thought him a dangerous obsessive person. His insulting her during one very bad bit of bullying by Potter and his gang had only worsened her view of him. The bitch should have been honoured to be on the receiving end of his attentions. Instead she had chosen that arrogant bastard and basically flaunted it in his face, oh the pain he had suffered at their hands due to their relationship.

The hatred and rage they had inspired in him had never gone away, it was one of the reasons he was so eager to punish and humiliate their son as a way of getting back at them both. When he had joined the Death Eaters he had hoped to come across Lily, so he could finally take what should have been his, even if he had to force her compliance. But their paths had never crossed. After he realized what he had done by giving his Master the part of the Prophecy he had overheard, which had made him target the Potters, he had begged the Dark Lord to capture Lily so he could drug her into being his. He had waited that night for the Dark Lord to return with the red head captive. He had eagerly awaited finally making her his, the deaths of her husband and son would surely have broken her spirit making her even easier to subvert.

However the Dark Lord had never returned and Lily Potter had died along side her husband. She had died to protect the son she'd had with Potter. His victory over them was a hollow one in the end, thankfully he had already covered his bases having realised the possibility that the Dark Lord may fail thanks to the part of the Prophecy he had overheard. His agreement to spy for Dumbledore had saved him from either a one way trip to Azkaban or death. It was a shame Potter's spawn had also survived that night. Every time he saw the brat he could not help but look at his eyes and see Lily looking back at him in contempt. The combination of her eyes with Potter's face would always remind him that she chose James over him and would never be his.

+T+

(Gryffindor Dorms)

Hermione entered the tower feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Harry had forgiven her and that was the best thing to happen in the last couple of days. She was lucky he had listened to her at all, had he refused to forgive her she didn't know what she would have done. Thankfully she didn't have to face such a horrible prospect. Her happiness quickly came to an end when she came to a halt due to the fact that Ron was in front of her looking angry.

"Where have you been?" he demanded to know, loudly enough to draw the attention of the other students in the common room.

"As if that is any of your business," she snapped back heatedly and was instantly annoyed. "What does it matter where I've been?" she demanded to know.

"You've gone back to the glory hog haven't you?" Ron spat, his jealousy working overtime. "You couldn't help yourself, you had to whore yourself to him didn't you?" he raged moving into her personal space. "Did you offer to spread your legs if he forgave you?" he asked, before he was rocked backwards by Hermione as she slapped him as hard as she could.

"How dare you Weasley," Hermione said, trembling in rage as she eyed her now former friend. "How dare you even suggest such a thing? Is your jealousy and anger so great, that you can't see the truth even when it is right in front of you?" she inquired, doing her best not to lash out again although she very much wanted to. "Yes I asked Harry to forgive me as I was wrong. I know for a fact he would never enter this tournament as do you, but of course your jealousy has blinded you to this fact because you want fame and glory," she spat in disgust. "You will never have it Ron, because you don't deserve it. You are worse than Malfoy," she stated.

Ron's eyes widened in outrage at the insult and raised his hand to strike her, but his blow was intercepted by Neville who glared at him until he backed off.

"Never attempt that again Ron, unless you want me to break you in half," Neville growled almost unable to believe what he had almost witnessed. "And you better pray Harry never learns what you tried or he will destroy you," he warned as Ron turned and stalked off.

"Thanks Neville," Hermione all but whispered as she tried to calm down from what had almost happened. ‘Had Ron really been about to hit her?' she thought.

"I would be careful around him in the future Hermione. He is out of control lately," Neville said as he guided her to a nearby sofa so that she could sit down. "I always suspected he was jealous of Harry, but I would never have thought he would go so far. It's like he is an entirely different person," he mused shaking his head as he did so.

"I know, but I think this is actually more the real Ron than the one we thought we knew," Hermione admitted sadly. "I think this was always hidden inside him. Don't tell Harry what he tried to do Neville," she told him. "I don't want Harry getting into trouble for trying to defend me," she stated seriously.

"I won't tell him, but he may find out anyway Hermione," Neville responded, seeing her point. "There are others here who saw your argument and what he tried to do. It will only be a matter of time before Harry hears about it," he pointed out to her to which she reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised you interfered, to be honest I thought everyone was against Harry and by extension me once I got my head back in gear," Hermione admitted.

Neville let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know Harry didn't put his name in the goblet Hermione. I know he isn't that stupid," he told her. "I guess I just stayed quite so I wouldn't get drawn into the fight that is brewing between Harry and nearly everyone else," he admitted.

"He needs friends Neville, especially if he is to survive whatever goes wrong in this tournament," Hermione told him. "Someone put his name in the goblet, not to help him but more than likely to get him killed," she explained. "You need to pick a side and quickly. Don't be like the others and act on just what they are told in the papers or word of mouth," she continued. "Prove yourself being better than them," she stated before she got up and headed up to her dorm.

Neville watched her go before he leaned back into the sofa. He began to think heavily over what she had said. He ignored everything else that was going on including Ron exiting the common room still in rage.

+T+

(Hogwarts, Great Lake)

Harry watched Daphne leave with far more confidence that he might survive the coming trials relatively intact. Daphne and he suspected Tracy had already worked out a list of spells he would find useful. Training would begin tomorrow in one of the abandoned classrooms on the top floor. He looked out at the lake as the giant squid finally vanished from view clearly having grown tired of playing with the log. He got up to leave when he noted Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory all making their way towards him. He supposed he should have expected them to confront him at some point. ‘Well this should be a fun conversation,' he thought.

+T+

(Slytherin Dorms)

Daphne paused as she moved to sit on her bed as she found Tracy already waiting for her. Smiling somewhat she quickly got on the bed and sealed the curtains shut before dropping some security wards to ensure they were not disturbed or overheard.

"Well how did it go?" Tracy inquired as she leaned into her friend and sometimes lover.

"Better than I expected," Daphne answered as she put her arm around Tracy and pulled her closer. "Granger has come around by the way, she apologised to him and they are friends again, but thankfully he won't be forgiving the red headed pig," she explained what she had overheard. "Tomorrow we'll meet him in one of the abandoned classrooms on the top floor and begin training him. You will come along this time and finally meet him face to face," she stated as she looked at Tracy who looked both nervous and frightened at the prospect. "Don't be too concerned Tracy. He will accept you just fine," she assured her.

"Are you sure?" Tracy inquired, wanting to believe her friend and yet finding it hard to think it would turn out so well.

"I am," Daphne assured her before she leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on Tracy's lips which seemed to help calm her down.

Tracy snuggled into Daphne's side and quickly began to fall asleep dreaming of what tomorrow would bring. Daphne held her and prayed she wasn't wrong about how Harry would react to Tracy. Finally she too fell asleep, a brief rest before their next lesson would do them a world of good was her last thought before sleep fully claimed her.  
3\. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Hogwarts, Great Lake)

Harry watched as Cedric, Fleur and Krum finally reached him and while Krum and Cedric looked quite annoyed with him, which was to be expected, Fleur's expression however was unreadable. He had found it hard to get a feel for the quarter Veela and right now she was harder to read than ever. He had been expecting them to confront him eventually, ever since his name had come out of the damn Goblet of Fire.

"We need to talk Potter," Krum snapped, his voice tinged with frustration as well as anger. "You have avoided us enough, we deserve some answers," he growled.

"You deserve?" Harry couldn't help to ask. "What about me? You all seem to think I did this," he continued as he looked them each in the eye. "But I didn't. I wanted nothing to do with this damn tournament," he spat as his anger quickly began to build.

"Do you actually expect us to believe that Harry?" Cedric responded in a tone that conveyed that he was even angrier than Krum was about this whole thing.

Indeed Cedric was pissed because in his eyes he saw this as Harry attempting to steal his chance for fame and glory and of Gryffindor stealing Hufflepuffs thunder. Hufflepuff had not had a lot of things to crow about during school term. This time was going to be different until Harry somehow cheated his way in. Nearly his entire house was up in arms about it. The only ones who still believed in Harry were those with crushes on him, but they kept quiet and didn't show their support for the great Boy Who Lived. They knew if they did their own House would turn on them. He glared at Harry who met his glare with a calmness he had not expected the boy to process.

"Yes I agree. Who would not want the glory and fame offered to the one who wins this tournament?" Krum added with a nod of his head.

"I think we should actually listen to what Harry says instead of accusing him," Fleur finally stated, breaking her silence. "His Headmaster believed him and Dumbledore is not one who can be easily fooled," she pointed out. "And there are ways he can ensure we know he speaks the truth if he is willing to use them," she offered as she locked eyes with Harry.

Harry frowned wondering what the French girl was going on about. He knew there were ways to force someone to tell the truth, but he doubted they could be used here. He glanced at Cedric and Krum who were exchanging angry looks between themselves and then at Fleur who ignored them. He didn't exactly like where this was heading.

"Why should we trust anything he has to say Veela?" Krum growled out in a way that showed Harry what he thought of them and he noted the glare Fleur now shot at him. "We have been told many times what a liar he is. How he flaunts rules and gets himself into trouble," he told her. "Even Diggory has confirmed most of these things," he added.

"You mean you've been listening to the snakes like Malfoy and his ilk?" Harry spat as he quickly realised who he meant. "They are the liars Krum as Cedric well knows," he stated with a glance at Cedric who only glared back fully consumed by his own anger and not willing to concede anything. "They cannot be trusted, they have no clue as to what led to my so called adventures in the last three years," he explained. "If they knew the truth, they would not be so quick to judge me and nor would you," he concluded.

"Forget it," Cedric spat and stormed off, having had enough of what he saw as more lies from the boy.

"Watch your back Potter," Krum growled with a sinister smile. "I will ensure your reputation is destroyed when we meet in the tournament," he assured him before he too stormed off.

Harry shook his head in frustration and no small amount of anger as he watched two of his competition storm off. They hadn't listened to a thing he had said. ‘No surprise,' he thought and it seemed he had gained two more enemies thanks to all this. However he finally took note that Fleur hadn't stormed off and was still watching him. He had to say she was beginning to intrigue him.

"Surprised I'm still here, Harry?" Fleur inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"To be honest, yes," Harry admitted. "Krum and Cedric have already condemned me. Why haven't you, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked.

Fleur smiled a little pleased he was at least honest "Something that is not wildly known about Veela is that they are slightly empathic and can feel one's emotions if they are enflamed," she informed him. "Hence I can feel you are telling the truth Harry. I felt it after your name came out of the cup and everyone was arguing about it" she continued as she turned to look out over the lake. "I didn't say anything because I knew they would not listen to me. I tried to find you afterwards, but I could not," she admitted with a sheepish look. "This is the first time I've been able to find you since that point," she stated.

"For future reference this is my favorite spot when I want to be on my own," Harry told her with a smile of his own, feeling a little better now he knew at least one of his competition knew the truth. He turned and stared out across the lake once more. The giant squid surfaced once again and began to play with the nearby log once more. "I find it peaceful to look out across the lake, no one usually bothers me here," he told her. 

Fleur watched the giant squid play with a smile on her face, finding its antics amusing. She turned back to Harry and noted that he seemed a lot more relaxed now. "I was speaking the truth when I stated there are ways to ensure you tell the truth, but the one I was thinking of was a magical vow," she explained, regaining his attention with this. "No one can fake a magical vow Harry. Once it is given you cannot tell a lie and even Cedric Diggory and Victor Krum would have to believe you," she told him. "But I guess they are in no mood to listen to logic. They are fools and in the end the truth will come out and they will realise this," she finished with a grin which he shared.

"I hope so Fleur, but to be honest this is just another year where something crazy happens that puts my life and others in danger," Harry responded, his grin quickly vanishing. "Only this time it feels worse. I have no idea who put my name in the Goblet, but I have a feeling that's not all they have done," he admitted.

Fleur felt a shiver run down her spine at his admission as it put a whole new perspective on what lay ahead. She was already nervous about the coming tasks, but now she was even more worried "What exactly do you mean Harry?" she inquired, making Harry turn to face her and look her dead in the eye.

+TWS+

(Riddle Manor)

Peter ‘Wormtail' Pettigrew stared out of the window of the broken down manor in which he was confined, wishing more than ever that he had never begun to walk the path he was now on. He was hunted by his former friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as well as the son of the friends he had betrayed James and Lily Potter. If he encountered Harry again he doubted he would show mercy as he did last year and if his Master's plan went off without a hitch, then he guessed there would be no way for him to escape his eventual fate should they capture him again.

He glanced behind himself to see the chair in which his Master sat, stuck in a parody of a baby's body until they could capture Harry and perform the resurrection ritual. Every time he looked at the thing sent chills up and down his body, the giant snake that guarded it made it even worse. He sometimes wished he had never gone looking for his Master, but then what choice did he have once his hiding place had been found. Having to help keep the thing alive until the ritual was the worst thing he had to suffer these days and soon it would be that time again.

+TWS+

(Headmaster's office)

Albus Dumbledore looked up as he heard a knock at his door. He hadn't been expecting anyone. He waved his hand and watched as the doors opened to admit Harry Potter in the surprising company of Fleur Delacour, the champion from Beauxbatons. He wondered why they were hanging out as the saying goes. Granted this whole tournament was about fostering cooperation between countries, but it was still a surprise.

"Ah Harry welcome," he said as he leaned forward. "And to you too Miss Delacour," he added as his eyes twinkled a little as he should have suspected Harry would actually follow the true meaning of the tournament even if he had not expected to be in it. "How may I help?" he inquired.

"I wanted a little help sir, Fleur knows I was telling the truth about not putting my name in the Goblet," Harry answered as he noted that Fawkes the Phoenix was asleep on his perch. "We've been discussing a few things and I mentioned how I think this tournament is going to be far more dangerous than people could imagine," he continued. "Even compared to my past adventures and she inquired in what way," he added. "Without proof of my previous struggles I doubted she would truly understand what may be at risk," he finished.

"I see," Dumbledore mused and he had to admit he was surprised by how quickly the two seemed to be making friends and yet it warmed his heart to see the young man embracing the true meaning behind this tournament. "So you wish me to help you show Miss Delacour what you mean?" he asked to which Harry nodded.

"If you don't mind sir," Harry responded.

Dumbledore nodded and stood and moved towards one of the many hidden cabinets in his office, opening it he revealed a glowing basin which seemed to be filled with some kind of liquid. The stone basin was covered in runes and seemed to glow every now and then. Harry glanced at Fleur and noted she seemed a little confused as well so clearly she did not recognise this device.

"This is a pensive," Dumbledore informed them with a small smile as they both looked the device over. "A device to store and replay one's memories, once extracted they are placed in the basin and you can then enter the memory and relive it as if it is actually happening," he explained at their perplexed looks.

"I've never heard of such a device," Fleur stated as she looked at the glowing basin.

"They are rare and only useful to those who find their minds a little full" Dumbledore responded his eyes twinkling merrily. "It is also useful for Aurors to go over important evidence, but other than that there are not many uses for them unless you are a sentimental person," he concluded. "Are you sure you wish to show Miss Delacour what you have encountered Harry?" he inquired turning serious.

"She is the only champion who did not judge me sir and the only one who even tried to talk sense into the other two, but they didn't want to listen," Harry answered his own tone serious as he looked at the man who he often came to for advice. "Cedric has allowed jealousy and anger to cloud his mind and Krum I think is just annoyed he has another in the tournament who is as famous as himself," he continued with a slight frown. "Fleur deserves to know the real risks and what may lie ahead," he stated.

"I see you've put a lot of thought into this," Dumbledore mused, but pleased by the use of logic the boy had used showing he was indeed growing up to be a person he and hopefully the rest of the magical world could respect. "Very well Harry, please concentrate on the memory you wish to show and then place the tip of your wand to your head and slowly draw the memory out and place it in the basin," he instructed before turning to the watching Fleur who he noted looked very interested in this new bit of magic. "Miss Delacour I must stress that what you are about to see is not well known and must be kept a closely guarded secret," he told her. "While rumour and gossip of what has accrued with young Harry these last few years are going around, they have no real idea of how close to death he came each time," he explained.

"I understand Headmaster," Fleur assured him even as her curiosity and fear rose. She wanted to see what it was Harry wanted her to see and yet she feared just how dangerous it meant this tournament was really going to be. "I won't tell anyone, I swear," she stated to which he nodded as Harry finally managed to extract his memory.

"Now we shall all view the memory," Dumbledore told them as he locked the door. "We shall place our heads into the basin, from there we will be pulled into the memory," he explained with a soft smile as he noted Harry and Fleur exchanged dubious looks at this. "Believe me this is perfectly safe. I have done it many times," he added.

As one they put their heads into the basin which seemed to magically allow all of them to do it. The sensations were weird for both Harry and Fleur, but before they could grow uncomfortable they were pulled into the memory just as Dumbledore had told them they would be.

+TWS+

(Gryffindor Dorms)

Hermione sat near the fire wondering where Harry was. It had been nearly an hour or two since she had left him near the lake. She knew he liked it down there, but usually he did not spend this much time away from the dorm. She was worried about his mind set and had been since his name came out of the goblet. Her momentary bout of stupidity probably hadn't helped. She was also worried what would happen when Ron returned, especially if he came back before Harry did. Thankfully Neville was still around, she could not believe how close Ron had come to striking her and it was now clear how dangerous he could be. A few years ago she never would have suspected he could have such a side to him, even at his worse during their first year together she never would have thought he could strike anyone, especially not a girl. Now she knew better and she feared how things would progress from here. Everything told her from here things would just get worse much worse. Harry was once again facing what she was sure to be a life and death situation and Ron could no longer be counted on and like second year the entire school was against them. Worse they had two other schools here and they both seemed to dislike Harry as well. She sometimes wondered if they were cursed or was it that they just had real bad luck?

+TWS+

(Hufflepuff Dorm)

Cedric sat on his bunk still feeling pissed at the way Harry had spoken, he just didn't see why the little brat couldn't admit the truth. As if he actually had told the truth, everyone one wanted to be in this tournament and he was certain Harry was the same. Clearly his ego was far bigger than anyone had suspected, well fine he was in the tournament now and nothing could change that. But he was certain he would show who the real Hogwarts champion was. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought of the two years of extra learning he had over Potter. He would humiliate the brat and show the others who was the better of the two, he was sure Krum was having the same idea.

+TWS+

(Slytherin Dorms)

Daphne and Tracy sat curled on her bed talking about how to go about training Harry the next day. They had a list of spells he might need to get through the tournament, but they still needed to discuss how to get him up to speed with them fast. Time was ticking away until the first task would begin and they still had no idea what it would be.

"Maybe we can bring Granger into this," Tracy suggested. "She is one of the smartest witches in our generation," she pointed out as she snuggled a little deeper into Daphne's side. "She is one of the main reasons Harry is alive today, even he admits that," she added.

"True and she is far more level headed than Weasley will ever be," Daphne agreed with a nod of her head as she thought over Tracy's idea. "She might not be so wary of us. I'll sound her out tomorrow after we have our first lesson with Harry on our own," she concluded after thinking it over. "Remember we want to get close to Harry and bringing Granger into it too soon and we might blow any chance of that as they are already close," she reminded her.

"True, but I don't think Granger is into Harry in that way," Tracy mused as she ran a hand down one of Daphne's legs, making the black haired girl shiver and smile at her. "At least not that I have observed and if she does have a thing for him she has kept it closely hidden," she stated as she moved her hand up Daphne's leg and closer to her centre making her begin to feel aroused.

"That would not be too surprising when you consider Weasley's jealousy and from what I've noted he has an obsession with Granger," Daphne said as she laid her own hand on Tracy's and stopped its upwards movement. "I don't think she has realised it yet, but he wants her in a bad way and I think he'd will do anything to get her," she stated somewhat disturbed by the notion, because she knew if Weasley ever tried to force Granger then Harry would destroy him and that could lead him into a lot of trouble.

"I think now she has come back to her senses the chances of that happening is zero Daphne. If he tried to force her then she would put up a hell of a fight and let's face it she is far more skilled than he is," Tracy pointed out. "He'd have to be suicidal to try and Harry would string him up and waste him," she stated, confirming Daphne's own thoughts on the matter.

Daphne leaned down and kissed her, silencing her. Tracy moaned as Daphne deepened the kiss a little. When she pulled away she was almost breathless. She stared at Daphne who smirked at her as she ran a hand through her hair. "When it becomes a problem we'll help Harry and Granger deal with it, until then let's not dwell on it," she told her. "Now we should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us and we want to look our best if we are to catch Harry's attention," she whispered as she pulled the blankets over them and snuggled deeper into Tracy.

Tracy didn't question her and did as she was told. It wasn't exactly late, but they were both tired and she was still nervous about actually meeting Harry face to face. She felt one of Daphne's hands come around her side and come to rest on one of her breasts making her moan a little. Thankfully they had already dropped the curtains and placed locking and silencing spells around them.

Daphne was a master in making people miss the fact that the two of them had a relationship that went beyond friendship, she pushed herself against Daphne and closed her eyes and slowly began to fall asleep. Daphne remained awake for a while wondering if things would go as planned the next day. She hoped so before closing her eyes and joining Tracy in a deep sleep.

+TWS+

(Headmaster's Office)

Fleur stumbled backwards as she was pushed out of the Pensieve once the memory had ended, she felt like being sick. She glanced at Harry and the Headmaster and noted neither of them seemed too affected by what they had seen. Harry quickly moved to her side and helped her to a seat. Fawkes awoke as he sensed the young woman's distress and quickly began to sing a slow melody and slowly Fleur began to calm down. She looked at the Phoenix as it sang in amazement. She had heard the stories and myths about them, but never had she been this close to one.

"Now I think you can understand what you may be walking into Miss Delacour," Dumbledore said as he retook his seat, while Harry poured them all a glass of water and handed them out. "Harry's time at Hogwarts has, I admit, been dangerous. Far more than with any other student during my time here and I think from the memory we have just viewed that hasn't been a coincidence," he explained with a sigh before he took a gulp from the drink Harry had poured. "We are in a silent war against Voldemort and those of his followers who remain active. I know too many believe the war is over, but sadly that is not true," he admitted. "He is out there in spirit form waiting to return and when he does all hell will break loose," he stated as he leaned back and steepled his fingers.

Fleur blinked a few times as she tried to grasp the full implications of what she had just seen and heard. Her head was spinning a little in result of that. She took a deep gulp from her drink and tried to focus her thoughts. In her mind's eye she could still see the gigantic Basilisk lunging at a twelve year old Harry Potter. ‘How the hell was he still alive?' she wondered as she glanced at him. He gave her a small smile understanding exactly how she must be feeling.

"Harry trusts you Miss Delacour and that is a rare thing, as he doesn't trust easily," Dumbledore told her as he locked eyes with her. "Usually I wouldn't allow this information to be spread, but I've learned to trust Harry's instincts. Maybe together and with the help of his friends you can discover who is behind his entry into the tournament as well as ensure that you come out alive and well," he stated and at this her thoughts finally cleared and she once again managed to focus.

"Why not stop the tournament?" Fleur inquired finally.

"Sadly we cannot, the Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract Miss Delacour and hence you all most compete," Dumbledore said his tone wary and sad. "I wish I could take your place, but I can't. I will however do my best to ensure you come out of it alive," he added with a smile which she found comforting. "Now I suggest you both retire to bed, we will meet again tomorrow to discuss options and I will answer what questions I can that you may think up," he suggested.

Both Harry and Fleur finished their drinks before getting up and leaving the office. Harry paused to stroke Fawkes before he finally left. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and considered this new twist, as he had stated Harry didn't trust easily and yet he and Miss Delacour seemed to be quickly making friends. Her belief in Harry's innocence clearly started things and their talk seemed to have pushed it along he mused as he stroke his beard. "Interesting," he muttered as Fawkes flew over to his desk and began to sing a more upbeat tune as Dumbledore stroke him.

+TWS+

(Gryffindor Dorms)

Harry had walked Fleur back to the Beauxbatons coach, which was of course enlarged on the inside. She thanked him before entering and he watched her go and hoped by showing her his memory of second year he had not scared her to badly. She may be the first real friend he had made since meeting Hermione and Ron. He winced as he recalled that Ron was no longer his friend. However he had still Hermione and now Daphne and maybe Tracy if he was right.

He quickly stated the password and entered once the portrait had swung open, he paused as he noted a rather tense atmosphere and his eyes narrowed quickly as he saw Ron and Hermione in a heated row. What really drew his attention was Neville's almost protective stance near Hermione. His eyes darkened and he stormed over to intervene.  
4\. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Gryffindor Dorms)

Hermione was growing worried as the argument between her and Ron grew worse by the second. Neville had already moved into a position from which he could protect her should Ron get violent again. She still had no clue how this argument had erupted so quickly, one minute she was reading and the next Ron was in her face and they were going at it. Suddenly she heard the background noise in the common room go silent and a shiver went down her spine as she realized who had come in to witness the whole thing. Turning her head slightly, but keeping Ron in her view, she noted Harry on her other side just behind her. His eyes were dark as he glared at Ron who quickly went quiet as well. The two had stayed away from one another in the last two days, but now it was clear to everyone in the dorm a confrontation was coming. 

“What the hell are you doing Weasley?” Harry growled out as he glared at his former friend. 

“I’m having a conversation with my friend scar head,” Ron shot back, even as he tried to hide his unease at the look Harry was giving him. “So butt out,” he added as confidently as he could. 

“Looks more like an argument to me,” Harry shot back, not liking the way Hermione shifted a little as if trying to move closer to Neville. “The fact Neville is standing between you and Hermione makes me think it is worse than that,” he added and he didn’t miss the look exchanged between Neville and Hermione at his statement making him frown. “What?” he asked Hermione directly. 

“It’s nothing Harry,” Hermione tried to reassure him not wanting Harry to get into trouble for trying to beat Ron up and she knew he would if he knew Ron had tried to hit her. 

“Yeah stay out of it Potter,” Ron sneered at him. “This is between me and Hermione not you glory hound,” he vented. Every time he saw Harry these days he was overwhelmed by feelings of anger and jealously.

“He tried to hit Hermione,” Katie Bell spoke up, causing Harry’s head to snap around to stare at his fellow Quidditch team member who almost flinched at the look in his eyes. Hermione also stared at her and the look she gave Katie was one of frustration. 

Katie had only wanted to make Harry aware that Ron was possibly becoming dangerous to Hermione. She like the others on the team knew Harry a bit better than most in the school and were not as certain he had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Granted they had not stuck up for him either. They knew if they had done the rest of the house would be on their backs and that wasn’t something they wanted to deal with. Seeing the implosion of the friendship between Harry and Ron had been surprising, especially for the twins, in the last two days it was almost as if Ron had transformed into a ginger replica of Malfoy much to their shock. Then Ron had tried to hit Hermione and would have done so hadn’t Neville intervened. Someone had to knock some sense into the boy before he did something he would regret later. Harry was the perfect person to do that which is why she had told him. Now seeing the growing rage in Harry she was not so convinced it was a good idea after all.

“Say that again?” Harry asked in a dangerous tone. He was certain he had heard wrong. 

Ron began to sweat as he watched Harry seem to change in front of him. Going from the regular school kid to the fighter who had gone up against things most people would run from. He had seen this side of Harry far more than most and he knew not to push him when he was like this. 

He may not like Harry anymore and believed him to be a glory seeker and a betrayer, but he knew one thing would not change and that was Harry Potter was dangerous when provoked. Hell even Malfoy and his cronies knew that, it was why the blond ponce never pushed Harry too far. 

“He tried to hit Hermione, but Neville stopped him,” Katie repeated herself even as Hermione shook her head franticly. Behind Katie, Dean Thomas sensing big trouble exited the common rooms in search of a teacher. He had a bad feeling Ron may just end up in the hospital ward or worse. 

Harry slowly turned his head to see Ron slowly backing away from Neville and Hermione. His eyes seemed to glow as he began to advance on Ron intending to ensure he never thought of doing such a thing again. 

“Mr. Potter stop right there,” Professor McGonagall shouted as she entered having quickly followed Dean Thomas after he explained what was going on. 

Harry paused as he heard his head of houses shout. He glanced back at the imposing witch before turning back to the highly sweating and nervous Ron who had backed into a corner. His fingers itched to pull his wand and make Ron suffer. Hermione seemed to pick on this and quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him away with a little help from Neville. 

“Mr. Weasley report to my office immediately and don’t even think of going anywhere else,” McGonagall ordered as she viewed the scene and was glad she had not taken her time getting here. When Dean Thomas had come to her and explained everything that had happened, she had at first been shocked and then angry. Angry for two reasons, one that Ron Weasley would dare to almost hit another student especially one of the girls. The second reason was that no one, not even Miss. Granger had come to report the incident. Then hearing that Potter had just learned of the entire thing she knew that if she didn’t get there quickly Potter and Weasley would be fighting. And in a fight Weasley didn’t compare to Potter, not in a magical sense or a muggle one either. She had paid close attention to the two boys in the four years they had been here. Potter was far more skilled than Weasley in all areas. He also had a more powerful magical core. Weasley also had the problem of being a slacker in all lessons. He could perform the spells, but he paid little attention to all that was been taught about them. In fact the only real interest Weasley had was Chess, Quidditch and food.

Ron took one more look at Harry before running out of the common room. He knew he was in trouble with their head of house, but that would probably only end in a detention or two. Had he stayed he had no doubt he’d end up in the hospital ward, even he had been surprised by almost hitting Hermione. The argument had gotten out of hand. He didn’t see himself as a violent person and especially not one who hit women. Yet when Hermione had slapped him for what he had called her, his first instinct had been to strike her back in return. ‘Why?’ he wondered, but sadly he had no answer. It was something that Malfoy would do and he was nothing like Malfoy. He was lucky this time but he hoped there would not be a second time so he would have to closely watch his reactions to Hermione from now on. A second attempt or Merlin forbid he actually hit her, and he doubted he would get off so easily.

McGonagall watched as Harry stared at where Weasley had vanished, she could see it in his eyes that he wanted to make Ron pay. She would have to keep a closer eye on the boy for a short while until he had calmed down. She knew how close Potter and Granger were. She didn’t think there was anything romantic between them, instead she felt they shared an almost sibling dynamic between themselves. 

“Potter let it go. I will deal with Weasley,” McGonagall ordered as he finally looked up at her, having felt her stare. “I don’t want any report of you going after him. Is that understood?” she asked. 

“Harry please just let it go,” Hermione said as she watched her friend. 

“Alright Hermione, I’ll let it go this time, but if he does it again I will teach him some manners where it comes to women,” Harry promised before he turned and headed for his bed.

Hermione let out a breath of air that the situation had not ended in bloodshed. She promised to have a few words with Katie Bell later on. Neville gave her a smile before he followed Harry up to their dorm. She finally turned to their head of house who she finally noted was staring at her.

“Miss. Granger I am disappointed you didn’t come to see me as soon as Mr. Weasley almost struck you,” McGonagall stated with a frown. “This entire situation could have been avoided had you done so, next time I expect to be informed is that understood?” she asked. 

“Yes Professor and I’m sorry for not telling you, but I didn’t want to make the situation worse,” Hermione answered softly. “I thought telling you would just make Ron madder,” she added.

“I can see that Miss Granger, but any acts or even almost acts of violence between students is to be reported no matter what,” McGonagall responded. “We cannot have that kind of behavior in this school. Now I suggest you retire to bed and avoid Mr. Weasley as much as possible until he has calmed down,” she suggested before she swept out of the common room leaving Hermione to head to her dorm. 

+TWS+

(French Carriages)

Fleur sat in her room within the magical enlarged carriages that houses her classmates. Her mind was still going over everything that Harry had shown her and it still made her shiver. She had a total different view of the tournament now and she knew it was not going to be fun as she had once believed. She would have to train hard, because whoever was out to get Harry killed wouldn’t care if their traps took out the other contestants. Her first thought was to warn Cedric and Krum, but then she remembered Harry and Dumbledore had shown her his memories in confidence, plus even if she did warn them she doubted they would believe her, considering their attitude towards Harry. No she would keep what she had learnt to herself for now, maybe if Cedric and Krum came to their senses then maybe they could be warned, but for now it was just her. 

‘I just hope I am up to what lies ahead,’ she thought as she curled up in her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

+TWS+

(Headmaster’s office)

The next morning Dumbledore listened as McGonagall explained the previous night’s revelation. He frowned having never thought Ron Weasley capable of such an act. It made him wonder how things would play out as things progressed, clearly the split between the two friends was now almost beyond salvaging and would only get worse if Harry went on to win the tournament no matter how close to death he came while doing so. Perhaps he had misread Mr. Weasley’s character just as he had misread Peter Pettigrew’s all those years ago. He didn’t need to think to recall what that mistake had cost them all and Harry in particular.

“I’ve given him two weeks of detention in hope that he never even thinks of doing such a thing again,” McGonagall told him still frowning as she relived the shock of finding out about the incident. “It has been almost thirty years since we last had an incident of violence in this school and that was just before I came here. I don’t like the implications of it,” she added.

“We will have to keep a close eye on Mr. Weasley from this point forward Minerva. We can’t allow such an action to be repeated,” Dumbledore responded. “We were lucky he didn’t in fact strike Miss. Granger, but just the fact he tried is disturbing and could draw a lot of trouble for the school if it gets out,” he stated. “I guess we should be lucky Miss. Granger has kept her head and was able to keep Harry from lashing out in revenge,” he mused. 

“Lucky does not begin to describe it Albus,” McGonagall responded with a frustrated sigh. “If it is one thing Harry cares about in this school then it is Hermione. They are almost like brother and sister in the way they regard one another,” she pointed out. “Had she been so inclined then she could have let Harry beat Weasley into a bloody pulp,” she stated seriously. 

“Thankfully Miss Granger isn’t prone to violence unless provoked like the year previously when she struck Mr. Malfoy,” Dumbledore said almost with a touch of humour in his voice.

“Indeed, but I still think had Weasley struck her nothing would have prevented Harry from pulverizing Weasley,” McGonagall responded. “But I will keep an eye on their interactions for a while and hope Weasley regains control of whatever brains he has,” she told him before she got up and headed out of the office. 

Dumbledore watched her go with a thoughtful look. Clearly his old friend had lost quite a bit of respect for Mr. Weasley. After his efforts in helping Harry and Hermione over the years it had been felt he would make a valuable mark in the world, now he doubted that opinion would hold if he continued to act as he had done since Harry’s name came out of the Goblet. Leaning back in his chair he hoped the young man would come to his senses, but he wondered if Harry would forgive him even if he did so.

+TWS+ 

(Unused Classroom)

Harry waited inside the classroom he had agreed to meet Daphne and if he was correct in his assumption Tracy. He had woken up still angry over what he had learned the night before. The very idea of Ron almost striking Hermione enraged him and he wondered what would have happened had Neville not gotten in the way. Would Ron have actually struck Hermione? It was a question he had no real answer for, but considering what he had been told it seemed he would have. Walking to the nearby window he looked out over the grounds and the Forbidden Forest.

“You okay Harry?” Daphne’s voice made him turn to find her and Tracy Davies behind him. While Daphne met his eyes confidently, Tracy seemed nervous and kept looking away. 

“I’m angry,” Harry responded. “I learned something last night that really pissed me off and the only reason I did not nail Ron is because Hermione begged me not to and someone alerted McGonagall to what was going on,” he admitted, making the two girls glance at each other wondering what had happened. 

“What happened?” Tracy asked, forgetting her nervousness for a few moments, but quickly looked away when Harry glanced at her. 

Harry had to admit he found Tracy’s nervousness amusing, usually people did nothing but stare at him, having one who could barely look at him was strange.

“I’ll tell you later, right now I just need something to take my mind of it all,” Harry answered with a shake of his head. “And some training will at least give me an outlet for my anger if I use some blasting curses,” he added.

“We’ll do those first,” Daphne told him in response hearing the anger in Harry’s tone. “Being angry is not a good way to train, it will only distract you and make you spells weaker and less precise,” she explained at his look. “Before we begin though this is my best friend Tracy, she is the other I told you about,” she said in introduction.

“Nice to meet you Tracy,” Harry replied with what he hoped was a charming smile. 

“Hey,” Tracy said, having to focus so she did not stutter her response.

“So let’s begin,” Daphne said as she pulled her own wand and began to set up some targets with the supplies she had brought with her. Tracy turned and locked the door so no one would interrupt them. 

+TWS+

(Green House)

Neville tried to focus as he potted the plants he had been asked to help Professor Sprout with, but his mind was still going over what had happened the night before and what Hermione had said to him afterwards. He was beginning to feel guilty for not supporting Harry more openly. He already had not only the whole of Hogwarts on his back, but also the full compliments of the visiting schools. That had to be weighing on him. Hell if he would be in Harry’s place then he would be almost at the breaking point already. Now this business with Ron... well Harry’s focus on the tournament had to be shot to hell. Hermione, he decided, was right and Harry needed his friends to stand by him. So once he was done here he decided to track Harry down and apologise for his stupidity and promise to help however he could. Who knew, maybe this tournament would include some tasks that involved plants and if it did then he was the best person to help him get through it. 

“Hey Neville,” Hermione’s voice distracted him and he turned to find his fellow Gryffindor before him. 

“Hey Hermione, you okay?” Neville responded with a smile.

“I’ve calmed down a bit now from last night and am just wishing I had told McGonagall what had happened,” Hermione admitted with a sigh. “It would have stopped Harry from almost getting himself into serious trouble had he actually attacked Ron,” she added. 

“Just be thankful no one told Harry what else Ron said and did last night,” Neville told her with a grin. “Bad enough he tried to hit you, but calling you a whore was just as bad and I doubt Harry would have liked that any better,” he pointed out. 

“I know, I think Ron will watch his step now after what happened,” Hermione said as confidently as she could. “Anyway have you seen Harry?” she asked, changing the subject as she didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

“No, can’t say I have actually,” Neville answered, quickly catching Hermione’s desire to change the subject. “He was up before I was and I have no idea where he’s gone,” he mused. “Did you check his usual hang out near the great lake?” he inquired as he finished potting the last of the plants. 

“Yes, I’ve checked all the usual places he goes too,” Hermione replied frowning somewhat. “I wonder where he’s got to,” she said mostly to herself. 

“Harry can take care of himself Hermione, more than likely he just wants a bit of peace and quiet before the day really starts,” Neville assured her. “But if you want I can help you track him down. I want to have a few words with him myself,” he offered.

“No, if he wants some peace then I’ll give him that,” Hermione said with a shake of her head. “He’ll come find me when he wants to,” she decided. 

Neville watched as she turned and left the green house. He liked the bushy haired witch. She had always been kind to him and helped him as much as she could. Harry he decided was lucky to have her on his side.  
5\. Chapter 5

(Unused Classroom)

Harry relaxed against the wall after an hour’s no stop training in many curses he had never heard about before, it seems as purebloods both Daphne and Tracy knew a lot more magic than halfbloods or muggleborn. According to Daphne it was due to a rather helpful but unknown law to most that allowed pureblood children to be taught magic at home. He found it just another bit of evidence that the magical world was controlled by blood purists. It seemed just another way to keep halfbloods and more importantly muggleborn behind the purebloods, it disgusted him. He had been surprised that Daphne and Tracy both agreed with his stance. It seemed, according to them, that there were some purebloods who wanted to see a change come over the Wizarding world and not the kind of change Voldemort and the Death Eaters represented.

“Not bad for our first training session,” Daphne said with a smile having already guessed that Harry would be a fast learner. 

Harry may have come into the Wizarding world late, but he had quickly adapted to it, his skills and power were beyond most of the school. He eclipsed most of the purebloods especially Draco and his bookends, he had survived three years of hellish adventures that had never happened to any other student in the history of Hogwarts. By rights he should be dead, but Harry refused to die and fought all the more to stay alive. It was one of the things that had first begun to intrigue her about the young green eyed wizard. While Dumbledore had tried to keep his adventures quiet he hadn’t succeeded. Things got out mostly thanks to Snape’s attempts to make a mockery of the young boy. Most of the Slytherins bought it but to the few who didn’t believe what the others did it just made them hope Harry could be the one to bring about real change. 

“How do you feel?” Tracy inquired from beside Daphne, feeling somewhat better after spending an hour in Harry’s presence so she didn’t get nervous talking to him. 

“Tired, but focused,” Harry answered as he stretched a little. “I just hope this training will help me survive this thing,” he added. “Not that I don’t appreciate the help,” he told them quickly. 

“It all depends on the tasks,” Daphne pointed out. “We don’t know what they plan to throw at you, so we can only plan for so much,” she told him with a sigh. 

“I know that Daphne, believe me I do,” Harry assured her. “I guess I’m just frustrated that once again my life is threatened by someone who wants me dead,” he admitted. “School isn’t supposed to be a place where your life is constantly on the line, that you have to fight against someone’s nefarious plans each year thus putting your friends lives on the line as they try and help you,” he continued to vent as his frustration at what had befell him at Hogwarts boiled over.

“I can’t say I understand what you are feeling as what you’ve gone through is unique and never happened to any other student at Hogwarts,” Daphne told him as she sat down next to him. “I’ve gone through Hogwarts a History and even asked a few family friends in the Ministry who have access to historical files going back centuries, not one student has ever had to face what you’ve had to face,” she informed him. “I almost begin to think that Dumbledore was letting all these things happen to you on purpose, but that doesn’t really fit his personality and I can’t really see him doing it as he seems to genuinely care about you,” she added. 

“No, me neither,” Harry agreed as he recalled all the times Dumbledore had helped him over the years even when he had little reason to do so like during second year when all the evidence pointed to him being the Heir of Slytherin, especially when he was seen next to the petrified Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. “Snape... I could see doing all he could to get me killed, but even he doesn’t have enough power at the school for it to be him,” he mused. 

“What is the deal with you and Snape, Harry?” Tracy asked, feeling Harry was beginning to trust them. “I’ve noted where you are concerned he loses all focus,” she said with a frown. 

It had always been a mystery why Snape acted the way he did with Harry, she knew most of the school would like the answer to this particular question. Granted the majority of the Slytherins loved the way Snape treated Harry and the rest of the school as a whole, it gave them no small measure of amusement to see Harry being put down time after time. 

Harry slowly turned to her and she almost backed up at the look in his eyes, they were cold but she could tell the anger he felt was not directed at her but at Snape. “Snape was in school at the same time as my mother, father and his friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and although there was a third friend I won’t mention him here,” Harry told them slowly. “They didn’t get on. In fact you could say they despised one another. But it was only later on that things began to get nasty between them,” he continued with a sigh as he recalled everything Sirius and Remus had told him. “Remus as you will recall is a werewolf, he only got into Hogwarts thanks to Dumbledore. They built the Shrieking Shack so he could be taken there on the full moon to transform, it is why everyone believes it is haunted due to his cries as a wolf,” he went on, noticing the two girls were listening with real interest. “Snape got interested in where Remus kept disappearing to and so Sirius played a prank on him by telling him about the passageway under the Whomping Willow. Snape saw the transformed Remus and almost got killed, but my father saved his life much to his eternal frustration I’m sure,” he paused as he recalled how Snape had revealed himself almost incoherent with rage as the story was retold.

“Why did Sirius Black tell him where Professor Lupin was? He must have known what might happen,” Tracy inquired, shocked by the tale, having never expected such a tangled web between Snape and Harry’s father and his friends. 

Harry snorted a chuckle as he recalled Sirius’s own response to that question when Hermione had asked it. “Oh he knew alright, but he felt Snape deserved it for trying to get Remus expelled,” he answered much to their surprise. “In the end Dumbledore got involved forcing Snape to never reveal what he had seen. The fact he owed my father a life debt grated on him and his anger and hatred for the three just got worse as things went,” he started up again. “Even with my father and mother now dead, Snape continues to hate them and I’m his sole outlet for that hate,” he stated, locking eyes with Daphne first and then turning to Tracy. “Ever since I entered this school, Snape has taken his revenge on my father and his friends by going after me. It is why he attacks me whenever he can, it is why he takes all the points he does from me or sticks me in detention for the least offence,” he said with a shake of his head. “It probably doesn’t help that I look like my father somewhat, and I have my mother’s eyes, but whether it has anything to do with it I don’t know,” he finally finished.

“Man I knew Snape could be twisted, but that is just childish,” Daphne spat as she saw another side to her head of house. “You weren’t even born when they went to school. To take out what boils down to an ancient school rivalry on you is just stupid and not what I expect from an adult,” she added with a shake of her head, making her dark hair fly about her gaining Harry’s attention for a few seconds before he shook his head and reminded himself he had only just really met these two girls. 

“That is messed up, why haven’t you told Dumbledore?” Tracy asked, wondering if Snape actually wanted to do more than just insult Harry. Was it possible he actually wanted to harm Harry even if only indirectly? 

“I have many times, but he won’t listen and always defends him. There is something between them I don’t understand that makes the headmaster trust him,” Harry answered with a frustrated shake of his head. “Whatever it is I hope it is worth it, I don’t trust Snape and I never will,” he stated.

“I guess for now you will just have to trust the headmaster to know whether Snape is a threat or not, but that doesn’t mean you have to take the kind of shit he throws at you,” Daphne told him with a speculative look on her face. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, not willing to believe she may know a way to get Snape to back off. 

“If Dumbledore doesn’t want to listen to you then go over his head to the board of governors or one better use your celebrity to go the Minister,” Daphne advised him with a wicked looking smile on her face. 

“The board won’t listen Daphne, you forget Draco’s all mighty father is on the board and he will do anything to keep Snape where he is and with no sanctions placed on him,” Tracy reminded her. “Likewise he is also friends with Minister Fudge,” she added. 

“True but Harry is just as much of a celebrity as Malfoy and he is richer,” Daphne argued.

“I am?” Harry asked in surprise turning back to face Daphne. 

“You mean you don’t know?” Daphne asked in genuine shock. “The Potters are an old family with a lot of property and a lot of money,” she informed him, wondering why Harry had no clue as to his family’s holdings. “They hold a seat on the Wizengamot and have had a member as Minister back some hundred years ago if I recall correctly,” she told him. 

“Holy shit,” Harry said with awe, wondering why in the hell he didn’t know any of this. Hell not even Hermione had told him about any of this and she seemed to know a lot about this family, it was her who had shown him his father had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he had been in school. “Guess I’m going to need to have a long overdue conversation with Dumbledore about this, aren’t I?” he mused. 

“I’d say so,” Tracy agreed with a nod of her head. “Hell if it was me I would demand the information especially if he tries to blow you off with some excuse like you not being ready or old enough,” she advised him. “You are the sole Potter heir and it makes me wonder if Dumbledore has been having his own people stand in the Potter’s sted, thus using their votes in the Wizengamot to get what he wants,” she wondered aloud. “It would be the smart thing to do as it would stop any of the Dark Lord’s people from doing the same, but he still should have told you about it all when you came back to this world,” she stated. 

“I’ll ask him later on about it all and see what I can do about talking to Fudge,” Harry decided. “Maybe you are right and my celebrity status as you call it, might do me some good for a chance,” he mused. “I don’t really care for being famous, I’d rather have my family back,” he admitted with a pained sigh. 

“We’ve noticed that about you Harry, instead of basking in the spotlight you try and stay in the background. Although you end up there anyway,” Tracy said in understanding. “It is one of the things we like about you. If Draco or even your friend Weasley were in your shoes they would be in everyone’s face trying to remind everyone they were famous,” she told him. “You, you don’t care about being famous and that is unique,” she added. 

At the mention of Ron Harry stiffened as his memory of what he had learned what his former friend had almost done came back to him, he had to force himself to relax but he noted Daphne had caught his reaction. 

“Harry you said you’d tell us later what happened with Weasley that made you so angry when we met up. So what happened?” Daphne finally asked. “The way you just reacted to Tracy saying his name means it must have been bad,” she pointed out as gently as she could, as she knew whatever it was Weasley had done it had really angered Harry.

“He tried to hit Hermione during a rather nasty argument and would have done so had not Neville stepped in and caught him,” Harry admitted after a few minutes. He wasn’t surprised by the stunned looks the girls gave him in response to his statement. “I almost attacked him in response, but Hermione stopped me, and someone got McGonagall involved and she warned me away from Ron and from what I hear he is in deep trouble and will be for a while,” he added. 

“I almost don’t believe it,” Tracy said finally. “But having seen some of his temper tantrums I suspected he could be capable of such a thing,” she admitted. 

“I take it then your friendship with him is over?” Daphne inquired even though inside she felt like jumping for joy as she had never liked the red head. Having to put up with him would have been a nightmare, if he was now cut lose she felt relieved. She had always believed Harry’s friendship with Ron had been detrimental anyway, unlike Hermione he did nothing that actually helped Harry learn to survive in this world and mostly dragged him down doing useless things like playing chess. 

“I can’t see myself forgiving him, Hermione is almost like my sister,” Harry answered with a shrug. “Ron almost hit her, the very idea he could do that makes me angry and his actions since my name came out of the Goblet has made me question whether he was ever truly my friend anyway,” he told them. 

“Daphne, we are going to have to go,” Tracy suddenly said before Daphne could respond. “We’ve got Arithmancy,” she reminded her as she got up.

“Damn,” Daphne cursed as she had wanted to stay and get to know Harry better. “We’ll pick this up tomorrow Harry, same place same time,” she told him as she put things away and headed for the door. 

“Ok,” Harry responded, feeling somewhat let down their time was over already. “I’ll see you later,” he added watching them leave, but remaining where he was and thinking over what Daphne had told him about his family. 

+TWS+

(Hogwarts, Potions Office)

Snape sat in his office looking at the letter he had just received with relief. It was brief and coded with a code only used by Death Eaters. It seemed his Master was closer than he had imagined to regaining his body, the message was brief and only ordered him to keep an eye on Potter and ensure he didn’t get himself too badly hurt in the tournament. It didn’t say anything as to why he was to ensure Potter’s good health, nor was he inclined to ask if he could. If his Master wanted Potter healthy it had to be for a reason that benefited him, but what that could be he did not know. He closed his eyes and pictured the future where Dumbledore and all his followers were dead and his Master ruled, and more importantly he had his long overdue reward. He remembered his last talk with his Master just before he had gone to the Potter’s house, he had been promised Lily Potter. And if the Dark Lord had to kill her to get to the brat, then he swore as a reward for his faithful service to bring her back through the knowledge of ancient dark magical rites. 

When the Dark Lord had his body destroyed he had been angered, even more so that his fall had been at the hands of the Potter’s brat. The only thing that had sustained him in his undercover role at Hogwarts had been his Master’s return, and the fulfillment of his promise to bring Lily Potter back to life. He had dreamed many a time of a future where Lily would be his, her spirit broken by her death and returned to life plus the knowledge that her precious son the thing she died for was dead as well. Yes he could imagine her on her knee’s willing to do anything he asked, the broken look in her eyes would be addictive to look at. It would be his ultimate revenge on her for refusing his advances, and his revenge on James Potter for taking what should have been his. Keeping this knowledge from Dumbledore had been the real challenge. He had been taught Occlumency by the Dark Lord himself, but he still worried that one day his shields wouldn’t hold up against the old man’s probes.

He quickly took the note and burnt it in the nearby fire place. It would do him no good for it to be found by someone especially the ever paranoid Mad Eye Moody. The fact Dumbledore had hired the retired Moody as defence teacher had been worrisome. The man may be paranoid and old, but he was still the best Auror to ever walk the streets. Even Voldemort had respected the man’s skills, and that was a rare feat. Exiting the classroom he paused and wondered just what the Dark Lord planned, and when the plan would be activated. Would he been notified or left in the dark? Either way the Dark Lord knew where his true loyalty lay and he didn’t doubt that if Voldemort got his body back he would be sent for. 

+TWS+

(Headmaster’s Office)

Dumbledore looked up as someone knocked on his door, expecting Harry and Miss Delacour to return to finish their conversation from the night before. He was thus surprised to find it was only Harry himself who had come. He leaned back and noted the rather intense look in the young man’s eyes. Something was on his mind and he wondered what it was, he waited as the young man sat down and stared right at him. He had to remind himself not to try and read Harry’s mind as that would be a violation of the trust between them, so he waited. 

“We need to talk Professor before Fleur comes here to finish our conversation from yesterday,” Harry began, wondering if the headmaster would be honest with him. “Sir I need to know why you’ve never told me about my family’s wealth and place in the Wizengamot?” he asked. 

Dumbledore’s eyebrows went up as he heard what had brought Harry here. ‘How had he found out about the Potter fortune and seat in the government?’ he wondered. He hadn’t actively been hiding the information from him, more like waiting until he believed Harry being old enough to use the wealth and power that came with it wisely. He had seen what money and power had done to Malfoy and those like him, he had no wish to see Harry transformed into something like them. And that was something he feared when Harry first came back to their world, so he had held off and watched and waited to see what kind of man Harry would grow up into. So far Harry had proved to be exactly the sort of person he had hoped him to be when he older, strong, willing to sacrifice himself for his friends and even those he didn’t know well. Granted he had a knack for getting into trouble, but it was usually for a good cause and that boded well for the future. 

“May I inquire who gave you this information?” Dumbledore asked, leaning forward in interest. 

“Not right now, but let us say I have some new friends who told me when I answered a question that showed my complete lack of knowledge of it,” Harry answered. “Now please headmaster I need to know,” he added. 

“Very well Harry, I want you to understand I was not withholding this information for any nefarious plot, but was waiting until you had grown up somewhat and would be able to wield the money and power with wisdom and not like Malfoy and his ilk do,” Dumbledore finally replied and was grateful when Harry nodded in understanding. “Power and wealth have a way of changing people especially if they are not wise or experienced enough to resist it’s call. I wanted to ensure you had that experience before I told you about your family’s riches,” he stated. “So far you’ve proven to be someone I believe could do wonders with such power and wealth, but I still fear you might let it go to your head,” he admitted with a sigh. “The Wizarding World needs you Harry, more than you or they know. I’m sad to say I’m getting on in years and soon I will need to stand aside for someone to take my place as the one people look up to,” he went on. “I have been hoping and praying you would prove to be the person who would replace me” he finished. 

Harry stared at the headmaster in shock at his admission, especially the bit at the end. Him replacing Dumbledore? That was a mind-blowing concept. “Sir, how could you possibly think I could replace you? I’m still in school and I have a Dark Lord after my head along with his followers so what makes you think I will survive to do anything?” he asked, trying to control his emotions but finding it difficult.

“I have faith in you Harry to succeed against Voldemort and his followers. So far you’ve proven more than his match especially when helped by your friends,” Dumbledore answered, unsurprised by the young man’s response. “And I intend to help you as much as I’m able, as for replacing me I don’t mean right now or even a year or two down the road,” he told him with a soft chuckle while Fawkes crowed in what sounded like laughter behind them from his perch. “I’m talking of the future where you are a grown man, and Voldemort is nothing but an old memory,” he assured him. 

“Oh,” Harry said, somewhat embarrassed but he was unsure if the headmaster was realistic. Voldemort was powerful and when he got a body back he would be even more dangerous than he was as a wraith, the chances of him being able to defeat such a foe was slim. Still hearing the headmaster had faith in him was reassuring, maybe the training he had started with Daphne and Tracy would not just be so he could survive the tournament. Maybe he should continue it even once the tournament was over. It was time to start getting serious. 

“Now may I inquire as to why you wished to know about your family’s wealth and seat in the government?” Dumbledore inquired.

“Because sir I intend to use it to gain Fudge’s attention,” Harry responded as calmly as he could. 

“For what purpose Harry?” Dumbledore asked in surprise at the answer. 

“First for a personal problem I’m having to which I’m hoping Fudge can do something about, and second so we can combat the hold I take it Malfoy’s father has on him if I heard correctly from my new friends,” Harry answered. 

Dumbledore frowned as he listened to the answer and wondered who Harry had befriended now that would know such things, the close friendship between Fudge and Lucius was well known in the Wizengamot and most adult witches and wizards. Steepling his fingers he wondered if Harry knew exactly what he was actually suggesting, it was more than just friendship between Fudge and Lucius. He had long suspected there was a lot of money exchanged so that the Minister would do as Lucius wanted. 

“Are you aware Harry of just what it might take to get Fudge to do what you want and ignore Lucius?” Dumbledore asked just to see if Harry was aware of what he may have to do if he wanted to combat Lucius’s hold on Fudge. 

“I do sir, I’m not blind to believe there is not some sort of bribery going on,” Harry explained in answer. “I know Malfoy and others were arrested after the first war as followers of Voldemort and yet nearly all of them got away with it,” he told him. “The only way they could do that is with bribery, unless the entire government at that time was just plain stupid,” he added sarcastically at the end. 

“You’ve been studying our history I see,” Dumbledore said with an approving nod. “Yes they escaped by bribing people like Fudge who became Minister just after the war ended. In fact I’m sure that is where their supposed friendship began,” he admitted. “Again Harry you have impressed me, I wasn’t aware you knew of such things,” he told him with a smile. “If you are certain you can handle the wealth and power of your family then I will take you to Gringotts to hear your parents will, we have time before the next task starts,” he offered. 

“I can handle the wealth sir, which will never change me especially as long as I have friends who are there to remind me of what is really important in the world,” Harry replied. “I don’t think I’m ready for the power though, I take it you have someone standing in for my parents who you trust?” he admitted. 

Dumbledore again felt his eyebrows go up in surprise at Harry’s knowledge of things he shouldn’t know just yet. It was true he had moved fast to ensure the Potter seat was not taken by someone who supported Voldemort’s ways. He had entrusted the seat to an old friend and colleague during the war, Elphias Doge had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the war. He had also been a school friend when they were both in Hogwarts together, my how long ago that now seemed. He trusted Doge to use the power that came with being the proxy for the Potters wisely and so far he had done a great job. The fact Harry seemed to know he wasn’t ready to take over his family’s seat relieved him. 

“I do. I choose a most trusted friend and someone who fought alongside me against Voldemort,” Dumbledore told him. “He has held the seat since just after the war, he can be trusted to hold it until you are ready to take it up,” he assured him.

Harry nodded, willing to trust Dumbledore’s opinion of this friend of his. He may not be ready to wield the power of his family, but he could still use it to try and influence Fudge. If Daphne was right and his family was an old one with money and power, then it should be enough to get Fudge’s attention at least. 

“I trust your opinion sir, and I want to hear my parents will as soon as you can arrange it,” Harry finally said. “I fear things are reaching a point that we will be facing Voldemort again and this time he will not be just a wraith,” he said. “I’ve been having dreams sir, visions of an old house and Pettigrew is there kneeling in front of a chair where I can hear Voldemort’s voice coming from though I can’t see him,” he admitted. “There is another man who I don’t recognize, they are planning something connected to me and the tournament,” he added. 

Dumbledore became pensive as Harry explained this, wondering if it was just a dream or a vision as Harry had said. “How long have you been having this vision or dream?” he asked. 

“Since just before the world cup,” Harry answered. “At first I paid it little head, but then the Death Eaters attacked the world cup. I saw them as well as the dark mark the strange man conjured that scared them off,” he explained. “In fact if I close my eyes and picture that man, he fits the unknown man in my vision,” he said. 

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair as he considered all this, it was troubling. Was Harry’s name coming out of the Goblet another plan of Voldemort’s to regain his body? How he did not know, but maybe he had made a mistake in not doing more to try and get Harry out of the whole thing. Although there was little he could have done, the Goblet constituted a binding magical contract. How did this unknown man at the world cup fit into things? Was it possible another of Voldemort’s servants who had escaped punishment? 

“I will think deeply on this Harry I assure you, for now though I just want you to focus on surviving the tournament,” Dumbledore finally told him. “I will make arrangements to take you to Gringotts soon, I thank you for your trust and your willingness to listen to my reasons,” he told him. 

“Thank for your honesty in return sir,” Harry replied before he got up and left the office, having a lot to think about. 

Dumbledore rested against his seat as Fawkes sang from his perch, the notes calmed him as he thought over his recent conversation with Harry. It showed Harry had grown up far more than he had originally thought. He wondered again about these new friends who were not only helping Harry, but also making him aware of things he had not known before. He promised to keep a closer eye out just in case he saw Harry with these new friends. He didn’t mind them helping him or even giving him information he hadn’t known before, just as long as they didn’t try and steer Harry in the wrong direction. His mind also locked on what this personal problem Harry had that he wanted Fudge to fix for him.  
6\. Chapter 6 Revised

(A/N: This chapter has been altered due to a slight mistake, the first task has not happened as of yet and this the part about the dragons already been faced was a mistake which has been correction sorry)

(Hogwarts, Great Lake)

Harry had returned to his favorite spot to think over everything he had learned from the Headmaster, it was a lot to digest. It put things in a whole new perspective for him. Clearly Dumbledore was on his side and doing his best to help him even if he didn’t always tell him how he was helping. He understood the man’s reasons for holding back about his inheritance, but he couldn’t help but think it would have been nice to have been told about it when he returned to this world, a shadow in the corner of his eye made him turn to see Fleur heading towards him. He smiled in greeting which she returned; he watched as she came and sat beside him. 

“I thought I would find you here,” Fleur said as she looked out around the lake. “You seem to like this spot,” she noted. 

“It’s the spot I find most peaceful,” Harry admitted with a shrug. “And nearly everyone leaves me alone when I’m here,” he explained with a grin. “I guess they know I come here because I want to be alone. Hell even Malfoy and his cronies leave me alone when I’m here,” he added his grin turning into a brief chuckle. 

“I can see why you like it so much,” Fleur said as it was quiet around the lake apart from the noise the giant squid made as it played in the water. “I came to find you so we can continue our discussion with Headmaster Dumbledore,” she told him. 

“I’ve just come from his office actually. I learned some things that have thrown me for a loop,” Harry admitted as he gazed at the lake. “I’m afraid you will have to wait another day to continue that discussion,” he told her. 

Fleur considered what she could see of Harry’s profile and had to admit he looked troubled, but she did not see any anger in his eyes, just surprise and uncertainty. Clearly whatever he had learned from the Headmaster had shaken him up somewhat, she wondered what it had been he had just learned but decided against asking. They were still getting to know one another and she had no right to ask about his private business just yet, unless he volunteered the information. Leaning against the tree Harry was using as back support she wondered what else to say. 

“Do you really think this tournament will put all our lives at risk?” Fleur finally asked. 

"It already has Fleur," Harry shot back. "Facing the things I have is hardly what I call normal, and my friends who helped could have been hurt or killed as well," he pointed out grimly. "I think they rushed this tournament into being without considering the consequences because it would give them so much press they never considered the consequences if something went wrong," he admitted.

Fleur considered this statement and found she could not disagree with it, she remembered the wide grin her headmistress had sported before she announced the tournament to the school. She guessed it wasn’t only the politicians who cared about how the press saw them, but she couldn’t help but think they would have the common sense to take all precautions to keep the chosen champions safe. 

“So what can we do?” Fleur couldn’t help but ask. 

“All we can do is train. When my name came out of the damn Goblet I tried to get out of it and all they would say is that is constitutes as a binding magical contract and thus I had to compete,” Harry answered and Fleur recalled that was what Dumbledore had told them the day before when she had suggested that they cancel the tournament. “I’m certain even if we told them the truth of what is going on if they would do anything except give us the same line,” he continued with a frustrated shake of his head. “I’ve tried to tell them the truth about other things that have gone on, they ignored me and my friends and just said we were simply confused,” he told her and she could hear the bitterness in his tone as he spoke. 

“Cedric and Krum won’t listen to me as they think I’m in this for the glory. As if I want more fucking glory,” Harry spat, his bitterness growing and missing the surprise that passed over Fleur’s features at his use of profanity. “As if I care about the prize money either, I have more than enough in my trust vault,” he added as he tried to calm himself. He was careful not to reveal his knowledge that he was even richer than he had thought now that he knew about his inheritance, as much as he trusted Fleur and he considered her a friend they had still only just met and he was not ready to tell anyone about what he had learned, except maybe Hermione. 

“I guess we should feel lucky that we have Dumbledore on our side then. He believes you and he told us he would do all he could to help us,” Fleur reminded him gently, hoping to break Harry’s dark mood. 

“But he can only do so much and he can’t interfere in the tournament itself Fleur,” Harry pointed out forcing the bitterness back as it was not fair to take out his frustrations on Fleur. “It is up to us to be as ready and prepared for whatever comes next,” he stated. 

Fleur nodded in agreement knowing he was right. Dumbledore would do what he could, but when it came time to compete in the tournament tasks they were on their own and only their own skills would help them then.

Silence descended between them as they both contemplated the struggle ahead. Fleur swore to increase her own training so she was ready for anything that came as the tournament continued.

+TWS+

(Great Hall)

Hermione sat reading at a table, but her mind wasn’t concentrating on what she was seeing on the pages of the book, it was focusing on what had happened over the last few days. She still couldn’t wrap her mind totally around how bad things had gotten between her and Ron, nor could she reconcile the boy she had thought she had known with the jealous and obnoxious git he had become since Harry’s name had come out of the Goblet. Was he always hiding this side of himself from them all, or was it something that had only just shown itself? She just didn’t know and that bugged her. If he had been hiding this side of himself all this time then it meant she and Harry had been played for fools, that maybe Ron had never really been their friend in the first place. It wasn’t a pleasant thought to contemplate, more than that it made her wonder why she hadn’t seen signs of it before and if she could have stopped him from blowing up at Harry and almost hitting her. 

“Hey,” Neville said as he sat down next to her and quickly took note that she looked conflicted and it didn’t take him long to guess why. “Hermione let it go. Ron did this and you don’t have to find the answer as to why he did,” he tried to advise her. “Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing as his anger got the best of him, or maybe this is what he is really like deep inside,” he continued as he chose his words carefully. “Maybe we never knew the real Ron, maybe this is just a passing faze where his worst traits have more influence on him than normal,” he paused as he tried to think of what to say next. “At the end of the day, this is on his head and not yours or Harry’s so just let it go,” he finally said hoping what he had said would help. 

Hermione considered Neville and what he had said in honest surprise as he usually kept to himself, granted she had noted he had been a little more forthright this year but this was still new. Maybe he was finally confident in himself and what he could do. They were all changing as they grew up from what they had been when they had first come here. Some changed for the better and some for the worse, but Neville was right this wasn’t on her or Harry and she didn’t have to find the answer as to why he had done it. Maybe Ron would realise what he had done was wrong and apologise, whether she would accept it was another question, although she doubted Harry would accept any apology from Ron. 

“You’re right Neville,” she finally spoke up as she noted he was waiting for her to reply. “I just hope he doesn’t cause any more trouble. Harry has enough to worry about with the tournament and doesn’t need to be worrying about me if Ron is close by,” she stated, letting out a sigh. 

“He cares about you Hermione so you can’t expect him not to worry after what almost happened,” Neville responded carefully. “Most of the kids here love to speculate about the true nature of your relationship with Harry,” he admitted, causing Hermione to quickly look up from her book and stare at him in surprise. “Most think the two of you are an item, a few others consider you’re more like brother and sister even though you are not from the same family,” he told her, finding the look on her face amusing. 

“Harry and I are not a couple,” Hermione whispered so no one else would overhear her. “He’s the best friend I’ve ever had. Maybe in a way we are closer than just friends, but when you’ve been through what we have it bonds you together beyond a normal friendship,” she tried to explain her feelings on this. “Maybe in a way I could call him my brother, he protects me and cares for me as I do for him,” she admitted softly. “I love him, but not like a boyfriend or anything like that,” she added with a shake of her head. 

Neville just nodded and listened as she spoke, while a part of him cursed himself for even telling her about what the other students liked to talk about. But he also had to admit a part of him was pleased when she said she and Harry were not a couple. He tried his best to ignore that part of him, no way was he ready to admit to even himself that he liked Hermione maybe more than what you would except between friends. 

“So mudblood where’s Potter?” a familiar snide voice asked them, causing both to turn to find Draco Malfoy and his ever present bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle behind them. Draco as usual was sneering at them, more her than Neville she concluded. “Hidden himself away has he? Out of shame for cheating his way into the tournament and nearly getting himself killed?” he continued to taunt them, unaware of Harry having entered the hall just as he began to taunt Hermione and Neville. 

Harry growled low in his throat. He was in no mood for Malfoy’s usual taunts and supposed threats not after thinking about everything that had gone wrong in his life, ending with been stuck in this damn tournament, sometimes going to the lake had the side effect of making him think too hard. He stalked across the hall towards Malfoy and his cronies just as Malfoy began to ask about Ron, this just made his control of his temper worse. 

“So tell us mudblood has Weasel finally got smart and dumped Potter before he gets him killed or is it something else?” Malfoy taunted with a smirk although inwardly he was annoyed that neither Longbottom nor Granger were reacting to his taunting. Of course what he didn’t know was that both has seen Harry appear and were watching his approach. Neville wondered what had angered Harry so much since this morning.

Hermione bit her lip as she saw the look on her friend’s face. ‘Oh this wasn’t going to be good,’ she thought.

“Call her that damn name again Malfoy and I promise you that you will never be able to say anything again,” Harry’s voice from behind them startled Malfoy and his friends causing them to spin around to find the target of their taunts behind them. 

Silence descended in the hall as the other students turned to watch the brewing confrontation. Since none of the teachers were actually in the hall they knew there was no one to stop this argument from escalating. Malfoy nervously looked at his nemesis and quickly took in how pissed off he looked, but Malfoy knew he was watched and thus couldn’t back down now. Also he was confident Potter was too scared to do anything in retaliation, he conveniently forgot their other clashes and how they turned out. 

“Oh yeah scar head, you and what army?” he asked sarcastically.

Daphne shook her head in annoyance at the blond pounces stupidity in choosing to bait Harry when he was clearly pissed off and in no mood for games, beside her Tracy watched almost hoping Harry would actually make his threat a reality. She could see Harry was far tenser than he usually was. The threat of real violence breaking out could be felt by everyone watching the confrontation, but no one dared to leave to get a teacher. They wanted to see what happened next. Harry’s eyes bored into Draco’s who did his best not to show his growing concern about what Potter might do if he kept provoking him. He glanced up at the head table and noted with dread that not one single teacher was sitting there. He suddenly realised he might have made a mistake, but it was too late to back out now.

“I don’t need an army Malfoy, never have done,” Harry responded as he did his best to reign in his temper. “You are a pathetic excuse for a wizard, you can’t go anywhere without your two lackeys, especially if you are going to try and insult someone,” he shouted in the other boys face. “You are a coward and you always will be,” he stated with a glare.

“How dare you Potter?” Malfoy growled in response. “I’m the heir of an ancient and noble family. I at least have a mother and a father,” he spat at his hatred for Potter burned within him. “What do you have scar head?” he demanded to know before shutting up quickly as he noted the cold look Potter was now giving him. His green eyes burned with hatred; in fact it reminded Draco of the colour of the killing curse which he had seen Mad Eye Moody perform in class on that spider. 

The staring contest seemed to last forever, not one person in the hall dared to move or speak. Goyle finally decided enough was enough and moved to put Potter in his place. Neville saw the movement and in a moment that surprised everyone that knew him he charged Goyle from behind and sent them both to the ground. Hermione reacting to the sudden movement turned and kicked Crabbe in his left knee with all the strength she could put behind it. This had the effect of sending Crabbe hopping up and down on his right leg. Draco spun and snarled at Hermione and moved to pull his wand. Hermione backed off quickly as Harry grabbed Draco and spun him around again. Draco was put off guard as he did this and this allowed Harry to draw his fist back and nail Draco right in face with a blow that sent him into the Gryffindor table. Seamus and Dean quickly shoved him away as he landed on them. This gave Harry another chance to slug Draco before he was charged by Crabbe who had gotten over Hermione’s kick to his knee. 

They both went to the floor, but Harry was able to break free and roll away as the rest of the students reacted finally. Old grudges and house unity prevailed as the rest of the students started pushing each other or in some cases fighting themselves. Using magic was forgotten as the age old desire of human beings to cause harm with their own hands took over, it was total chaos and Hermione knew it was only going to get worse unless a teacher turned up. Harry ignored Crabbe and charged Malfoy intending to teach the blond ponce a lesson once and for all. Hermione saw Crabbe pull his wand and intend to curse Harry in the back, thus she pulled her own wand and stunned him, she was then forced to duck as Pansy Parkinson tried to curse her in return. As she took cover she noted Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis were not taking part in the fight and were only watching Harry and Draco fight, this confused her before she turned her attention back to Parkinson. 

Cedric tried to move towards Harry and get some revenge for his arrogant denial of cheating his way into the tournament as well stealing his spotlight, but was forced back by his fellow Gryffindors. Neville finally got the better of Goyle and nailed him in the face as hard as he could just as Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall entered the hall after holding a small meeting in the headmaster’s office. They froze in shock as they witnessed the chaos within the hall, never in all their years of teaching had they seen the like as they witnessed now. 

“STOP THIS MADNESS NOW,” Dumbledore roared after casting a Sonorous charm to enhance his voice. 

This had the effect of stopping the chaos almost entirely except for the fight going on between Harry and Draco. Both were lost in the hatred they held for one another and continued to try and pulverize the other. Although it was clear Harry was the stronger of the two, Draco was bleeding for multiple cuts and bruises and from his nose. Snape snarled as he saw that and forgetting the orders he had gotten from his master, he pulled his wand and fired off a nasty black/grey spell which was a more powerful cutting curse. It struck Harry in the upper left of his shoulder and sent him spinning to the ground just as he was about to deliver another blow to Malfoy. 

“Harry,” Hermione cried in alarm as she moved to defend him just as McGonagall spun and disarmed Snape with a fierce and annoyed look in her eyes. Dumbledore also glared at Snape, but he would deal with him later on away from the student’s ears. 

“ENOUGH, I WANT EVERY STUDENT TO RETURN THEIR COMMON ROOMS AND REMAIN THERE UNTIL TOLD IT IS OKAY TO LEAVE BY YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE,” Dumbledore ordered before he cancelled the charm. “Miss Granger please get Harry to the hospital ward then return to your own common room,” he added. “Professor Snape report to my office immediately and leave your wand in Professor McGonagall’s hands,” he ordered with a glare at the younger man which told him he was in trouble. 

Snape wanted to spit in the old man’s face, but he just held onto his temper and nodded before spinning around and leaving the hall, making his cloak billow behind him. Goyle groaned as he revived Crabbe and together they moved to Draco’s side. The blond Slytherin was in pain, but he ignored that and concentrated on the fact he had been shown up by Potter once more. As he was helped to his feet he noted Potter been helped away by the mudblood. His first instinct was to curse them both while they were not looking, but he forced it down especially as Albus Dumbledore stood watching. Old or not, no one could deny the man’s power was still great and he feared facing his wrath should he do what he so wanted to do. Shrugging of his bodyguards he headed for his common room. He would deal with his wounds there as he did not want to be anywhere near Potter right now, just in case he lost control. 

Dumbledore watched them go and shook his head in shock at what he had seen, never in all his years had he seen such aggression in the students he oversaw in Hogwarts. He wondered what had started it, although seeing as who did not stop when he commanded it he had a good idea. He glanced at his long-time friend and noted her concerned look. He didn’t know what to say to her. 

“This will have to be dealt with Albus before it happens again, we should just count ourselves lucky none of the foreign students were here when this happened or worse yet any of the Ministry personnel,” McGonagall said. “And Snape will have to be severely punished this time Albus, he attacked a student and that can’t be lightly dismissed and you know it,” she added and he could hear the anger in her voice as she spoke. 

“Yes, this time he has gone to far,” Dumbledore finally admitted with a pained sigh. He had never in the time he had come to know Snape believed him capable of such a thing. He knew he had done dark things when he had been a Death Eater, but he had sworn to him he had switched sides and put that life behind him. Now he had to contemplate whether he had told the truth. He hadn’t given a magical promise that night, he had begged for his life and sworn he had been mistaken in following Voldemort. He had come to believe it, now with so much changing he would have to rethink that night and see if he might have been very wrong. 

“Please check on Harry in the infirmary and then summon the other heads to meet in my office in ten minutes,” Dumbledore finally continued. “We will have to discuss how to deal with this,” he told her before he turned and headed for his office. 

McGonagall’s watched him go and shook her head wondering just how they would deal with such wide spread hatred. She knew most of this was down to house loyalty. When Harry’s name came out of the Goblet it caused a great deal of resentment and that resentment had only grown. Hufflepuff and even Ravenclaw saw it as a way of Gryffindor of stealing the little limelight the almost forgotten houses had gained. Usually it was always Slytherin and Gryffindor in the spotlight, especially since Harry had returned to the magical world. They didn’t care if he had put his name in the goblet or not. Some of it probably came from the bitter rivalry that had always existed between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It was bound to explode at some point. Letting out a sigh she headed for the hospital ward to see how Harry was. She still felt an urge to pay Snape back for his sneak attack on one of her students.  
7\. Chapter 7

(Headmasters Office)

Dumbledore stormed into his office still very much in shock at what he had just witnessed not five minutes ago, the entire student body attempting to destroy itself as old rivalries and grudges exploded. What was worse was seeing a man he had come to trust actually harm one of the students they were sworn to protect: he already knew McGonagall’s reaction and could guess how Flitwick and Sprout would react once they were told. Severus had gone too far this time and even he agreed he would have to be punished: if it got out that he had escaped punishment after harming a student Hogwarts would suffer greatly and he was certain he would lose his job as well for allowing it, not that he would in the first place. Walking behind his desk he turned and glared at Severus who only stood and waited, he did not see any signs that he regretted what he had done.

“Explain yourself and quickly Severus,” Dumbledore finally said as he sat down and tried to calm a rising anger, not only at Severus, but at himself for allowing events to reach this point. Perhaps he should have brought Severus to heel earlier, he’d had complaints about the man’s actions for the last couple of years, but he had been very lenient in his response. His actions towards Harry had been even worse and still he hadn’t come down as hard as he should have on the man. Why? Because he trusted him, and thought of him as a friend. This situation was due to his failing. He rubbed his eyes and promised to do better for Harry and the rest of the student body. 

“I shouldn’t have to Headmaster, that damn Potter brat was beating Draco Malfoy into a bloody mess and no one seemed to be willing to do anything to stop it, so I intervened to save him from permanent damage,” Snape shot back heatedly, his control slipping somewhat in the face of the Headmaster’s anger. It was clear to him he would not be getting out of this as easily as he had done before. His Master wouldn’t be pleased when he learned of this and that made him fear for his life. 

“You attacked a student Severus,” Dumbledore cut him off before he could say anymore, angered by the bland response and attempted justification for the attack. “As teachers we are sworn to protect them not only from themselves, but from outside threats as well, and nowhere in our contracts does it say we can harm those students and you have just broken the code all teachers abide by,” he shouted, actually really angry about the man’s lack of understanding or remorse for his act. 

“You are missing the point Albus,” Snape argued not willing to take all the blame. “Potter attacked Draco and tried to kill him of that I have no doubt,” he continued only to be cut off once more. 

“You are over stating the matter. Harry isn’t a violent person and every time he and Draco Malfoy have clashed it has been due to being provoked by Mr. Malfoy,” Dumbledore stated, standing up and pacing a little and he knew he was right. “He would not have harmed Mr. Malfoy as badly as you claim,” he added. 

He had been paying attention over the years and had seen how the two rivals had acted towards each other, unless confronted by Malfoy Harry usually stayed away from him and didn’t attempt to wind him up or insult him as Malfoy did to him every chance he got. And he had noted that if Malfoy couldn’t get to Harry then he would turn his attention towards Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, although he doubted Mr Weasley would now be worth provoking as he was no longer friends with Harry.

“You give the boy too much leeway as I’ve stated before Albus and this time it cost you. I have no doubt that rumble in the hall was started by that malcontent,” Snape sneered in contempt, knowing he was probably facing some kind of punishment, but he refused to back down on this issue. 

“ENOUGH,” Dumbledore shouted and spun to face the other man. “Tell me Severus, do you even care that you wounded a young boy at all?” he asked and even a complete idiot could hear the underlining threat in the old man’s voice if the answer was anything but a solid yes. 

“Of course,” Snape shot back, but Dumbledore could hear the utter lack of sincerity in his tone as he did. “I did what I thought best based on a snap judgment Albus, I feared for Draco Malfoy’s life and acted,” he continued hoping now to weave a competent lie that may save him from anything too harsh. “Potter, in my eyes, had no intent on stopping his assault,” he added. 

“I find you’re reasoning insincere Severus and considering your attitude towards Harry in the past I doubt you didn’t intend him harm,” Dumbledore admitted with a sigh. “I should have done something about this before, but I let my trust and friendship with you get in the way of doing my job, and for that I’m sorry to you and to young Harry,” he told the younger man as he sat back down and rubbed a hand down his beard. “Perhaps if I had said something things wouldn’t have come to this,” he stated. 

Snape wanted to sneer at the old man’s words, even more he wanted to finally be able to lash out at him and teach him just how gullible he had been when he had actually believed Snape wanted to switch sides and be a good man. For such a powerful wizard he had one major weakness that could be easily exploited, he trusted too easily. But he held himself back, he had orders from the Master and had to be on hand to carry them out. He was only useful to the Dark Lord as long as he had access to Potter and the school as a whole. 

“I’m suspending you for two months without pay and I’m ordering you off school premises while you are suspended,” Dumbledore finally spoke again, his tone sounding regretful, which made Snape feel ill. “I’m sorry Severus, but if I don’t do something, it is possible someone might inform the Ministry of your attack on Harry and then you would be in a real world of hurt and I doubt even I could get you out of it considering your history as a Death Eater, no matter than you turned spy for us before the end,” he explained. 

“I... I understand Headmaster,” Snape managed to grate out, feeling outraged and pure hatred at Potter who he blamed for this. “I request I be allowed to stay in my quarters Albus, this school is almost a second home for me,” he requested trying to use Dumbledore’s pity against him to at least allow him to stay where he could watch Potter and interfere if it was needed as he had been ordered. 

“I’m afraid I must refuse your request Severus. Had you been in trouble for some other reason I would allow it,” Dumbledore replied sadly his anger fading as Severus began to act normally or normally in his eyes. Still he was on guard; his actions in the hall had made him wary. “However in this case I must remove you from the school so no further problems may arise, hopefully when you return things will have died down and you will have regained control of yourself,” he explained carefully. “Hopefully the student body will have forgotten as well, however I think you will have an uphill struggle in regaining the trust of your fellow teachers,” he concluded.

“I see,” Snape said unable to think of anything else he could say to help his cause. “I will leave straight away,” he stated before turning and storming out of the office unsure if he should try and hide for the next two months or attempt to contact his Master and let him know what had happened. He almost cursed himself for losing control back in the hall. Instead, as usual, he blamed Potter for provoking him by attacking Draco so badly. 

Dumbledore watched him leave feeling confused as to whether Severus had truly changed as he had long claimed, or that he was acting and was still a follower of Voldemort. His attack on Harry refused to let him think of Severus as he normally did, rubbing his beard he let out a sigh knowing the other head of houses would soon be here to discuss this matter and he knew he could not put the meeting of till the morning no matter how much he wished he could. This had been a bad end to what so far had been a good day, a day where he had learned quite a bit more about young Harry that made him believe even more than he was the person who would one day replace him as the one the people looked too for hope. 

+TWS+

(Hospital Ward)

Harry winced as Madam Pomfrey finished treating the wound Snape’s curse had caused to his shoulder, the pain had been intense and unlike anything he had felt before since coming to the magical world. Hermione sat watching with concern written all over her face, he tried to give her a smile, but he knew she would see through it. 

“Here Mr. Potter, drink this it will help with the pain,” Pomfrey ordered as she handed him a small beaker with a dark blue liquid inside. He grimaced as he hated how most potions tasted, but he did as ordered and downed the whole thing. 

“Now I want you to lie down and get some sleep, that was no ordinary spell you were hit with so I want to keep an eye on you for a few hours,” Pomfrey stated, causing Harry to sigh before doing as he was told knowing there was no point in arguing. 

“Miss Granger, please return to the common room now that you know Mr. Potter will be okay,” McGonagall said gently, knowing the young witch would not have left until she was certain Harry would be okay.

“Yes Professor, I’ll see you tomorrow Harry,” Hermione said, wanting to argue but knowing McGonagall had been lenient enough already in letting her stay beyond getting Harry to the ward as it was. 

Leaving the ward she wondered what Dumbledore would do about Snape. She refused to call him a Professor now that he had actually attacked a student under his care. Never in her life had she believed he would do something like that, especially not with Dumbledore and McGonagall standing right beside him, yet he had done so. Considering his refusal to discipline Snape in the past when he stepped out of line, she wondered if Dumbledore had it in him to really come down on the man. And she feared the consequences if he refused to act. Harry would certainly be watching this closely and so would the rest of the student body, bar the Slytherins. 

McGonagall watched her leave before turning back to her student who now lay on the bed looking pensive. Hopefully Albus would finally take some real action against Severus for this or she feared this could go badly for them all, especially with so much attention focused on Hogwarts due to the tournament. 

“Will you be okay Potter?” she inquired unable to help herself. 

“I will be Professor, this isn’t the first time I’ve been hurt within the school,” Harry answered somewhat cynically, making McGonagall wince at the truth of that statement. 

She had noted that since Harry Potter had returned to the magical world, there had been an increase in dark activity throughout their world. It was almost like his return was the sign for the darkness to return, it had also been the start of the Dark Lords slow return as well. Perhaps Albus was correct and the Dark Lord had never truly been destroyed fully, perhaps he was always destined to return and that Potter would have to face him once more. That was a realization that chilled her to the bone. That one so young would have to face that monster. Hopefully Albus would prepare the boy for the fight to come, she just prayed Albus was wrong and the Dark Lord remained nothing but a wraith. 

“Get some sleep Potter; you will need it for tomorrow as we will have to talk about your punishment along with the rest of the house’s,” McGonagall told him with a grim look before she headed for the exit. 

“Professor,” Harry called out and she turned to face him once more. “Will something be done about Snape?” he inquired.

For once she didn’t bother to reprimand him for not calling Severus by his title, as it was a title she no longer believed he should have. “Believe me Potter I and the other heads will ensure something will be done if Albus has not done so already,” McGonagall assured him before turning and leaving. 

Harry watched her go and wondered if she was telling the truth where Snape was concerned, hopefully she was because if the man escaped without anything being done he swore he was going to raise hell about it. He had always known Snape hated him, even knew the reason why or at least believed he did, but he had never thought the man would attempt to harm him, especially while Dumbledore was watching him. That he had made him wary of ever being in the man’s presence again. If somehow the man got away without being punished or was allowed back should he be punished he swore to never let his guard down around him ever again. 

Rolling over he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but his thoughts were dark and it took him some time to finally find this blissful release of sleep. But even then his dreams were dark as he began to once more see the dark house where Voldemort and Wormtail hid. Once again he saw the giant snake that guarded it. He again heard the hissing voice of the monster which had destroyed his life and continued to haunt him, planning something concerning the tournament and his eventual death. It was sometime before his awareness faded all together and he slipped into normal sleep, but his dreams continued to haunt him throughout the night. 

+TWS+

(Headmaster’s office)

Dumbledore was still sitting in his chair looking pensive when McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout arrived. They were surprised to find no sign of Snape. They had expected him to be still here. McGonagall frowned wondering if that was a good sign or a bad one. 

“Albus?” she said hoping to gain his friend’s attention. 

Albus almost jerked as he realized he had allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts since he had dismissed Severus. Looking up he noted his three colleagues had arrived, each looked concerned. He gave them a small smile as Fawkes gave a soft cry from behind them. 

“I’m sorry I was thinking a little too much,” he told them as he stood and moved to the small table of to the side and began to pour them all a small glass of brandy which he handed out before retaking his seat. “I’m sorry to say that I should have listened to you a long time ago and cut down on Severus, because I did not things have come to a head and I witnessed something I never thought I would see,” he admitted, shocking them all considering his long time backing of their colleague. “I was wrong and you were right,” he confessed and saying those words made him feel a lot better than he had been. 

“You trusted him Albus as did we all, and while we complained about his abuse of power and his favoritism we didn’t exactly challenge your word on the matter as we should have done, so part of the blame falls to us as well,” Flitwick said with a sigh as he sipped his brandy. 

“I agree,” McGonagall agreed with a nod of her head. “But we are not here to blame you Albus, we are here to help decide what happens now,” she told him. “Snape must be punished this time Albus, not only for the school’s sake, but for any chance you have to keep any respect from Harry and the rest of the students who all witnessed what Severus did,” she advised.

“I have already done so Minerva,” Albus admitted as he downed his own glass of brandy before continuing. “I have suspended Severus for two months without pay and banished him from the school while he serves his suspension,” he informed them and almost felt like smiling at their looks of shock and in one case amazement, but this was no laughing matter. “Now I will hear if you think it is enough of a punishment or not, or if you believe something else is called for,” he stated. 

“He attacked a student Albus and not just any student, but Harry Potter,” Sprout was the first to say anything surprising many as she usually let the others have their say first. “Someone we’ve all noted he has a deep abiding hatred for,” she added pointedly.

Dumbledore frowned as he had never considered Severus to truly hate Harry, just disliked him due to being James and Lily Potter’s son. Had he truly been so blind that he hadn’t seen the truth of the matter? Had he allowed his trust in Severus to make him blind to this fact? “Do you really think he hates the boy?” he inquired. 

McGonagall sighed at this as she knew Albus had truly trusted Severus and now that trust was truly tested after seeing what he had done back in the Great Hall. Signs he may have missed or avoided really seeing were now coming to light. She knew it must be painful for him, but there was no hiding from the truth for any of them. 

“Yes Albus we truly do,” she said, knowing she spoke for them all. “We’ve all seen it at different times. Any time he is near the boy it reveals itself in his eyes,” she told him gently. “Being the son of his greatest rival ensured he would be hated, but it was always going to be worse considering Lily chose James over him all those years ago,” she continued. “Something Harry does not know just yet, but he will in time Albus,” she assured him. 

“Yes the boy thinks it is all about Snape’s rivalry with his father, he has no clue it also includes his mother as well,” Flitwick agreed as he poured himself another glass of brandy. “He already hates Severus as it is Albus, just think how much worse it will be when he learns about his obsession with Lily,” he added with a pointed look at his friend. 

Dumbledore had to concede this point. Harry’s feelings for his father were not as strong as those he had for his mother. In Harry’s eyes his mother was the best witch ever and with the way everyone talked about her he could see why he thought that, but he knew thanks to last year’s events his father was not as perfect as he might have once thought. He had learned his father was a prankster and trouble maker along with his friends. He had learned he had hated Severus, but had ended up saving the man’s life earning a life debt. A debt he knew Severus had hated owing, tapping his fingers on his desk he wondered if that debt had added to Snape’s hatred of Harry. Due to James and Lily both dying the debt transferred to the last living member of their family, Harry himself. Perhaps it had helped twist that hatred into something far more dangerous, either way once Harry knew about Severus’s feelings, which even he had to admit, had been obsessive, would not help matters. 

“Lily choosing James drove Severus mad and while most people get over things like that I don’t believe he ever truly did,” Sprout put in as she finished her own glass of brandy. “It is in my view the major reason he feels such hatred for Harry, he is the living embodiment of Lily’s choice,” she continued gaining all their attentions. “Every time he looks at Harry I’m certain he is reminded of the fact that Lily didn’t love him and that she preferred his hated rival and Harry’s eyes are exactly like Lily’s, thus it must be like looking at a ghost which taunts him as the face they belong to is almost an exact replica of James,” she concluded. 

“This is not just about Harry,” Dumbledore finally said, taking everything that has been said on board, but deciding to move this away from Harry for the moment. 

“We know that Albus, but it was not any other student he attacked,” Flitwick argued before downing his second glass of brandy. “It was the one student most others know or have seen he has a personal grudge against,” he stated. 

“But even with that we must make our choice on what is best not just for Harry but the rest of the school as well,” Sprout said to which the other two nodded. 

“If he has done it once, then what is to stop him doing it again?” McGonagall stated. “That is the question most will be asking themselves Albus, can we be certain if he is brought back he will not do something like this again and are we to trust him with Harry’s safety considering what he has done?” she asked glancing at each of her colleagues in turn.

Silence met this question as none of them had an immediate answer that would satisfy them all. Albus leaned back in his chair and thought long and hard. He had always thought when Voldemort returned as he knew he would then Severus would be a key player in finally defeating him permanently, now he had begun to question if he really could be trusted. Long held beliefs about his friend had been shaken after seeing him attack Harry, it had been made worse by his complete lack of sorrow for having done so. 

“I think for now we should have to think over the matter for the next couple of days, so we have some perspective on the whole thing and not make a snap judgment,” Flitwick suggested.

“That sounds like a good idea Filius,” Sprout agreed with a quick nod and soon Dumbledore and McGonagall agreed as well. 

“That leaves only one question,” McGonagall told them gaining their attention. “Who will fill in while Snape is suspended?” she inquired.

“I have already considered the matter and I intend to track down our old colleague Horace Slughorn. He will be the ideal replacement until either Severus returns or we decide on the matter of if he comes back at all,” Dumbledore informed them with a slight smile. “For tomorrow all potions classes will be canceled and we will use the time to discuss what happened in the hall and what we expect of them in the future,” he explained. “I think it is also time I put a stop to the rumors about Harry’s entry in the tournament. Something I should have done before, but again I allowed myself to be distracted and it has cost us,” he continued with a shake of his head as Fawkes began to sing a soft tune behind him to help lighten his spirits having senses his partners’ unease. “This outbreak in the hall could have been avoided had I made it clear he didn’t enter it himself,” he stated. 

“I doubt it would have helped Albus, they know how close you are to Harry Potter,” McGonagall replied. “They would have believed that you were covering for him,” she told him. 

“The only way they will believe it is if Harry is willing to make a magical vow on the matter in front of the whole school along with our foreign guests,” Flitwick mused. 

“I have to agree with Filius on this, it is the only way they will believe,” Sprout agreed. “And seen as we know he did not put his name into the Goblet, there should be no risk to Harry if he decides to make the vow,” she advised. 

Dumbledore stroked his beard for a few minutes as he considered the matter and allowed Fawkes music to calm him greatly; finally he decided it was the only way now to calm the uproar in the school. 

“I will see Harry and discuss the matter before the students arrive for breakfast,” he finally decided. “Knowing him as I do, I feel confident he would agree to make the vow,” he mused almost to himself. “Once breakfast is finished and we have dealt with this matter, I will leave for the rest of the day to track down Horace so Minerva you will be in charge while I’m away with Filius filling in as deputy until I return,” he told them.

“And if Horace will not return?” McGonagall inquired. 

“I feel certain I can persuade him to come back to Hogwarts, especially with the tournament going on,” Dumbledore answered confidently. “No I feel sure he will want to come back,” he almost repeated only this time with a soft chuckle as he already had an idea what would draw his old friend back. 

“What are we going to say about the incident if any of the Ministry officials who are here for the tournament start inquiring just what is going on and why Snape has been fired?” McGonagall asked. 

“If we tell the truth then I feel certain Severus will be arrested and charged, and with his past well I doubt he would escape Azkaban a second time,” Dumbledore answered with a troubled frown. “I doubt I would stand up for him in this,” he admitted knowing if he did it would cost him dearly. Worse case it would break his friendship with Harry completely and he knew he needed to be on good terms with Harry to help him survive Voldemort’s eventual return. “For now I suggest we claim it is an internal matter of Hogwarts, but if they persist or it comes out another way then we admit the full truth and leave it up to the Ministry to decide what is to be done,” he suggested. “I have a small bit of hope this was a one off incident, that Severus lost control and it will not happen again and yet I can’t ignore your views or my own growing concerns about him that have sprung up after seeing what he did,” he admitted honestly. 

The others nodded in agreement, they had slim hope that it would be as Albus hoped. But they were willing to try for now. Severus Snape had been a colleague of theirs for the last fifthteen years and while they couldn’t claim to be his friend they had to concede he had been a good teacher, except his bias to his own house and his misuse of power. They each said goodnight and headed for their own quarters, hoping the next day would prove better than this one had been. McGonagall on her way back to her own quarters couldn’t help to feel that Snape would never return to Hogwarts as a teacher. The news of what he had done would get out and once it did there would be a public outcry for his head and Albus would have no choice but to fire him. 

What had surprised her however was that Albus seemed willing to do it, seeing him actually attack Harry seemed to have shaken his trust in the man and made him question his true loyalty. She wondered with a sudden chill if it had anything to do with his belief that the Dark Lord would return. Did he now doubt the man would not return to his former master, or did he actually doubt whether he had ever truly left the Dark Lord’s service? That was truly chilling idea, that Snape could so fool Albus and the rest of them so well. Worse was the idea they had allowed a loyal Death Eater to teach children, she hoped her sudden beliefs were wrong and this was just an isolated incident. 

+TWS+

(Spinner’s End)

Snape sat staring at the roaring fire nursing a large glass of port. His mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to work out what he was going to do. He knew from personal experience that not useful servants to the Dark Lord were quickly killed, and he had just become un-useful thanks to Potter. His hatred for the boy grew if that was possible. Downing half the glass he continued to stare into the fire. Finally he decided that if he was going to die for failing the Dark Lord then he was going to a least ensure the Potter bloodline went with him. He would find some way back into the school and use the tournament to finally have his revenge on James and on Lily. He’d send their precious baby back to them in whatever bit of hell they had been sent to in pieces. He almost let out an insane giggle as he dreamed of seeing Harry Potter’s dead body and the reactions of his friends and that old fool Dumbledore. Even the Dark Lord would have to admit his place as the killer of the famous boy who lived, even if he was quickly killed for doing something he knew the Dark Lord wanted to do himself. But now he no longer cared about his Master’s plans, he’d had enough of Harry Potter and wanted him dead and he would see him dead at his own hands.


End file.
